Distintas Maneras de Demostrar Amor
by Inu4Neko
Summary: Todos tenemos distintas maneras de demostrar amor y también de entenderlo pero es algo que no podemos hacer solos, necesitamos alguien a quien amar y que nos ame. One shots por san valentin y el día blanco,sobre todas las parejas de la clase negra.
1. Regalo ridiculo

**Se supone que debí publicar esto el 14 o el 15 por la mañana pero termine escribiéndolo el 15 por la tarde XD bueno mejor tarde que nunca. Bien nuevo fanfic de nuevo fandom! Soy nueva en el fandom de Akuma No Riddle, sin embargo me he hecho gran fan del manga y el anime, me ha ayudado a retomar la escritura.  
Por cierto probablemente sean algo malos los fanfics que suba de ANR pero tiene mucho tiempo que no escribo, me oxide con eso de capturar la personalidad de los personajes así que les pido paciencia y disculpas por mis fallas a los lectores, habrá un capitulo por cada pareja de la clase negra, otra cosa no actualizare hasta tener al menos un comentario (esque si a nadie le gusta entonces para que lo hago? uwu) pero si tengo aunque sea un solo fan seguiré hasta terminarlo, bueno sin mas que decir por el momento los dejo con el fic.**

_**Capitulo 1**_

14 de Febrero, hay demasiadas opiniones respecto a este día, personas que lo odian por ser un día comercial, personas solteras que lo odian por siempre estar solteros en esa fecha, personas con pareja a las que les da igual e incluso acuerdan no darse ningún detalle ni regalo, personas solteras a las que les da igual, personas a las que les gusta ese día pero a una persona en específico le encanta este día. Dicha chica se encontraba caminando por el parque una chica de cabello rosa obscuro, vistiendo una blusa de mangas largas que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, una corta falda de color violeta, un listón del mismo color atado en su cuello como si se tratase de un collar y unas largas botas. Inukai Isuke.

A Isuke le encantaba el 14 de febrero pero no por lo que muchas otras personas lo hacían, en realidad odiaba todo lo que ese estúpido día representaba; odiaba el romance, las muestras de amor, ver parejitas acarameladas por todos lados, odiaba todo lo que ocurría en ese maldito día, salvo por una cosa…los regalos, Inukai Isuke amaba el dinero, naturalmente también amaba las cosas materiales y por su figura y belleza en ese día Isuke recibía montones de regalos, montones de chicos y algunas cuantas chicas hacían fila para darle regalos y hacer confesiones de amor claro a pesar de que amara las cosas materiales no se iba a conformar con cualquier baratija, así que Isuke aceptaba algunos regalos y rechazaba muchísimos más pero sin importar el regalo siempre rechazaba todas las confesiones que recibía con una simple risa o aclarando que "no existía persona digna de ser pareja de Isuke-sama". Si ese sin duda era un día bueno para ella obtenía algunas cosas buenas y podía humillar gente, dos de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, pero por desgracia para Isuke ese día en especial había resultado horrible!

-¿Por qué demonios nadie se pudo esforzar lo suficiente este año?-No entendía porque pero ni un solo regalo le había complacido en lo más mínimo, estaba demasiado furiosa así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta y llego a un pequeño parque pero ese fue un gran error, ahora estaba doblemente furiosa había demasiadas parejas por todos lados y eso la ponía de un humor terrible, peor que eso desde que salió no había parado de pensar en cierta chica peli roja, bien ahora estaba triplemente furiosa. Podría matar a alguien, a cualquiera si la molestaba aunque fuera un poco más.

-Auch!-fue lo único que escucho después de sentir un golpe en su estómago, bien eso era lo último que podía aguantar, miro hacia abajo para encontrarse en el suelo a una niña sobando su cabeza.  
-¡Niña tonta deberías fijarte por donde caminas!-le grito furiosa.  
-Lo siento…-dijo la niña aun en el piso.  
-Con decir lo siento no vas a arreglar lo que paso.  
-Pero solo fue un accide…-la niña no pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpida por un grito.  
-Fuyuka!-grito una chica de cabello rojizo con un pocky en sus labios y una gran bolsa en las manos-Te dije que no te adelantaras aun así vamos a llegar a tiempo.  
-Lo siento Nee-chan-respondió Fuyuka mientras Haruki sonreía y la ayudaba a levantarse.  
-¡¿Tu?!-Isuke grito, era la persona a la que menos esperaba encontrarse aunque muy en el fondo eso deseaba- Haruki miro a quien le había gritado y sonrió alegremente.  
-Oh es Isuke-sama, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía-le dijo Haruki aun sonriendo.  
-Nee-chan la conoces?  
-Oh si, Fuyuka ella es Inukai Isuke fue mi compañera de habitación cuando fui a la academia Myojo-dijo señalando a Isuke para después señalar a su hermana-Isuke-sama ella es Fuyuka mi hermana menor.  
-Mucho gusto amm…Inukai-san?-Pregunto la niña confundida.  
-Es Isuke-sama para ti-respondió Isuke molesta y con una sonrisa de superioridad para después mirar a Haruki-así que es tu hermana, eso explica porque es tan descuidada al igual que tú-dijo con desdén, Haruki solo sonrió más.  
-Si bueno…supongo que viene de familia-Haruki sintió que alguien jalaba sus ropas y miro a Fuyuka que la miraba nerviosa mientras señalaba el reloj-Oh es cierto, si me disculpas Isuke-sama pero tenemos que encontrarnos con alguien.  
-No, Nee-chan puedes quedarte con tu amiga yo no tardare mucho-Haruki sonrió y saco una pequeña cajita de la bolsa que cargaba, Fuyuka la tomo alegremente y salió corriendo.  
-¡Ten cuidado!-le grito, mientas volteaba a ver a Isuke, señalo una banca que estaba cerca de ellas y camino hacia ella, Isuke la siguió de mala gana, ambas se sentaron en la banca Haruki miraba alrededor y ambas se quedaron guardando silencio por unos segundos, Isuke comenzó a molestarse hasta que Haruki rompió el silencio.

-Y que estás haciendo en este lugar Isuke-sama? no me esperaba encontrarte, además nunca pareciste el tipo de persona que visita los parques-Haruki rio y dio otro mordisco al pocky que tenía en la boca.  
-Isuke es libre de pasear donde quiera además ¿tú qué haces aquí? este parque no es demasiado para alguien pobre como tú?  
-Hey! la entada a los parques es libre-Haruki rio-Fuyuka y yo fuimos a la cocina de su escuela a preparar chocolates para el resto de la familia oh pero nos detuvimos aquí para que le entregara chocolate al chico que le gusta.  
-Así que tu hermanita tiene más suerte en esas cosas que tu-dijo Isuke burlonamente mientras jugaba con su cabello, Haruki la miro confundida e Isuke señalo a Fuyuka que estaba siendo abrazada por un chico más o menos de su misma edad, Haruki sonrió.  
-Supongo que si, por otro lado Isuke-sama debe tener bastantes pretendientes ¿no es así? Apuesto a que recibiste un montón de regalos caros el día de hoy-la voz de Haruki se notaba un poco triste aunque Isuke no se dio cuenta de ello.  
-Isuke no acepta regalos de cualquier persona y ninguna persona es digna de Isuke.  
-¿Enserio? ¿No aceptaste ningún regalo? ¿ni siquiera un chocolate?-Haruki solo la miro sorprendida mientras Isuke la miraba molesta.  
-¿Acaso no escuchaste? Eso no es digno de Isuke.  
-Isuke-sama eso está mal, todos deben comer al menos un chocolate en este día-dijo Haruki levantándose y mirándola con reproche-Oh!-Haruki saco una caja de pockys y un pequeño chocolate de la bolsa que traía con ella y ofreciéndole ambos a Isuke pero ella no los tomo-No puedo ofrecerte mucho ya que solo hicimos los necesarios para mi familia, pero te doy el mío y una caja de mis pockys.  
-Creí que Isuke te dijo que no aceptaba algo de cualquier persona, como dije una vez no tienes más que responsabilidades, eres una tonta, con tu trabajo de asesina no debería hacerte falta nada.  
-Bueno creo que viniendo de mi podrias aceptarlo y en realidad deje de ser asesina después de la clase negra, mis hermanos me extrañaron mucho y se preocuparon cuando llegue con bastantes heridas a casa, nunca había pensado las consecuencias de ese trabajo, no podría dejarlos solos así que opte por dejarlo, creo que fue lo mejor, además nunca fui muy buena asesina-Haruki rio un poco, Isuke la miro con superioridad y dijo.  
-A diferencia de Isuke tú no tienes la sangre fría para serlo.  
-Supongo que tienes razón-Haruki se quedó mirando a Isuke por unos segundos-Por cierto Isuke-sama, nunca tuve oportunidad de decirte algo-Haruki se acercó un poco a Isuke, pero una voz la detuvo.  
-Nee-chan!-Fuyuka grito a lo lejos y Haruki la miro.  
-Lo siento Isuke-sama debo irme, pero deberíamos vernos algún otro día-Haruki dejo el chocolate junto con la caja de pocky en la banca a un lado de Isuke y se fue.

Isuke se quedó ahí un par de segundos molesta por la forma en la que Haruki se había ido e intrigada por lo que quería decirle, tonta hermana de Haruki! ¿No podía esperar nos segundos más? aunque por otro lado se sentía mucho menos molesta que antes de encontrarla, miro el regalo que Haruki le había dejado y le tomo, para Isuke eso era lo más insignificante y ridículo del mundo y claramente no era digno de ella, pero por alguna razón no le parecía tan malo, por alguna razón le hacía feliz el haber recibido eso aunque claro nunca lo aceptaría-_Enserio esa tonta cree que esto es un regalo para Isuke?_-pensó, ni siquiera se admitiría a si misma que se había sentido feliz con eso, así como nunca aceptaría que sentía algo por Haruki.

Si, Inukai Isuke estaba enamorada de Haruki Sagae, claro esas palabras jamás saldrían de su boca.

**Bueno si alguien leyó esto hasta el final dejen review si es que les gusto, acepto criticas tomatazos, ladrillazos y abucheos si es que eso quieren dejarme XD. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	2. Visita Sorpresa

**Estoy tan tan tan feliz de que este fic tuviera tan buen recibimiento QwQ podría llorar. Bueno quiero agradecer su apoyo a todos quienes dejaron review. También quería decir algo sobre el capítulo de Hitsugi y Chitaru que me pidieron un par de personas, tranquilos ya vendrá, probablemente sea el último que suba pero si se me ocurre algo bueno llegara antes.  
Bueno ahora si las notas relevantes, llegó el turno de Suzu y Kouko he notado que no hay mucho material sobre ellas y debo decir que este capítulo me costó trabajo, sobre todo porque no se me ocurría como terminarlo, así que es algo largo, además note que en el capítulo anterior no puse espacios entre los diálogos y es algo incómodo para la vista leerlo así que debido a los espacios se ve más largo de lo que es. En fin, los dejo con el capítulo.**

_**Capítulo 2 VISITA SORPRESA**_**  
**

A diferencia de las personas sin pareja a las que no les gustaba este día a una chica si le gustaba, le gustaba ver a las personas felices compartiendo su amor así que cada año en el día de San Valentín salía a caminar por la ciudad como una tradición hecha por ella misma aunque para Suzu Shutou el 14 de febrero había perdido su significado hace tiempo, desde que él la había dejado, pasó un par de años celebrando esa fecha a su lado pero después él la dejo, Suzu no sabía porque lo había hecho, se suponía que el amor debía de ser incondicional pero aun así él la había dejado y a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde ese entonces el recordar lo que paso aun la lastimaba, por eso pensaba en ello lo menos posible. Su vida iba a ser demasiado larga como para estar todo el tiempo deprimida, así que decidió tratar de superarlo y pensar lo menos posible en el por eso Suzu siempre tenía una actitud relajada y positiva decidió que si iba a tener una vida larga al menos podía disfrutarla, pero pensar en es aún le causaba dolor, sin embargo ese dolor disminuyo casi por completo hace poco tiempo, más específicamente cuando conoció a Kaminaga Kouko, no sabía exactamente que era pero algo en ella la atraía y demasiado.

-¿Kouko-chan…sigues huyendo?-dijo mientras miraba al cielo. Lo cierto es que al ser expulsada de la clase negra hubo un cambio en su vida, ahora la persona a la que extrañaba era a Kouko, si bien convivio poco tiempo con ella, esos pocos días fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de algo, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella aunque no se dirigieran mucha la palabra, pero con solo estar cerca de ella se sentía bien, tan solo despertar y mirar a su compañera de habitación la hacía inmensamente feliz por desgracia se dio cuenta de esto cuando ella ya se había ido y a estas alturas de su vida Suzu había aprendido perfectamente que no puedes darte el lujo de perder a una persona que te haga sentir tan bien así que tomo una decisión aunque no le pareciera correcto, mataría a Haru curaría su enfermedad, ayudaría a Kouko a dejar su trabajo como asesina y después de descubriría si lo que sentía era correspondido, pero si no era así se esforzaría hasta el límite por hacer que así fuera, no perdería tan fácil a la persona que amaba de nuevo, desgraciadamente las cosas rara vez salen como uno las planea. Aun así cuando fallo en la clase negra decidió buscarla, pero Nio le dijo que no sabía su paradero ya que estaba escapando, pero Suzu decidió esperar, en algún momento podría volver a verla tenía mucho que decirle.

-Kouko-chan…ojala pudiera verte hoy-Suzu suspiro con nostalgia y dio algunas vueltas más por la ciudad, este año eso no la estaba alegrando, porque ver a tantas parejas juntas le recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba a la chica, cansada de dar vueltas por la cuidad, decidió regresar a su hogar, al llegar vio algo inusual que definitivamente no esperaba, recargada en su puerta de entrada había a una chica pelinegra con unos hermosos ojos azules detrás de unos anteojos, con un libro en sus manos.  
-_"¿Enserio estas aquí?"_-pensó, se quedó mirando a la chica unos segundos hasta que fue capaz de decir.

-… ¿Kouko-chan?...-enserio no podría creer lo que veían sus ojos, llevaba todo el día pensando en ella y ahora estaba ahí en la puerta de su casa, la miro detenidamente y ella sin despegar la vista de su libro asintió con la cabeza, llevaba el cabello más corto y ya no atado en dos coletas pero claramente era ella! Suzu se sintió invadida de felicidad, se acero a la chica pelinegra sonriendo.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿A qué se debe el cambio de look Kouko-chan?-pregunto con voz alegre.

-Tenía que pasar desapercibida hay personas buscándome.

-Ya veo, Nio me comento tu situación ¿Aun sigues huyendo?-pregunto Suzu a lo que Kouko solo asintió con levemente-bueno me alegra ver que te encuentras bien, a propósito ¿qué haces aquí? No me mal entiendas me da gusto verte pero no esperaba que vinieras a mi casa y mucho menos que supieras donde vivo.  
\- Hashiri me dijo en dónde podía encontrarte, tu casa es demasiado grande y fácil de reconocer Shutou-Kouko, no había despegado la vista de su libro a pesar de estar manteniendo su conversación con Suzu, la cual sonrió ante lo que había dicho la chica pelinegra. ¿Acaso Kouko la había estado buscando? ¿También sentía algo por ella? Desecho esa idea rápidamente, no debía hacerse muchas ilusiones o podría terminar mal de nuevo, el hecho de que después de tanto tiempo Suzu encontrara en Kouko una persona a quien amar no necesariamente significaba que ella sintiera lo mismo, pero como ya lo había decidido no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero Kouko-chan aun no me has dicho porque viniste ¿Acaso decidiste traerme un regalo por el día de San Valentín?-dijo Suzu con una risita cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, se sorprendió al no recibir ninguna respuesta pasados algunos segundos, volvió a mirar a su excompañera de habitación se sorprendió al verla con un muy evidente sonrojo cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, seguía mirando su libro pero era más que obvio que no estaba leyendo solo estaba evitando mirar a Suzu, fue entonces cuando esta se percató de algo. A los pies de Kouko se encontraba una enorme bolsa transparente y dentro de ella se podía ver, una caja envuelta en un papel azul con un moño rosa, sobre ella una caja más pequeña de color rosa con un moño azul, sintió un vuelvo en su corazón y ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse mientras miraba a la otra chica con la boca abierta sin saber que decir por unos segundos.

-¿E-en-enserio?-Suzu no pudo evitar tartamudear definitivamente no esperaba eso sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta-Kouko-chan… ¿quieres pasar?-pregunto sonriendo mientas señalaba la puerta, Kouko asintió levemente, levanto su bolsa del piso, ambas entraron y se dirigieron a lo que parecía una sala de estar.

-Debes pensar que soy muy descortés por no haberte ofrecido entrar antes, espera traeré algo de tomar, puedes sentarte si lo deseas-dijo Suzu con una gran sonrisa mientras corría hacia la cocina.

Kouko dejo su bolsa sobre un sofá y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor, le sorprendió un poco el tipo de casa en la que Suzu vivía, para empezar estaba bastante retirada de la ciudad y era de las pocas casas al estilo tradicional que aún quedaban, en el interior varios muebles se veían bastante antiguos aunque había algunos recientes, algo llamo su atención en el centro de la habitación había una mesa, y en el centro de la mesa pudo ver un marco, lo tomo entre sus manos en el había una fotografía en blanco y negro, se veía bastante antigua como si hubiera sido tomada con una cámara fotográfica antigua, en ella se encontraba Suzu abrazando a un chico mientras besaba su mejilla, sin soltar el marco miro a la pared en ella se encontraba otra fotografía del mismo estilo se podía ver también a Suzu sonriendo felizmente tomando la mano del mismo chico, sintió algo nuevo en su corazón que solo podía ser descrito con una palabra, celos. Escucho sus pasos regresando a la habitación sin embargo prefirió no mirarla, solo soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó sobre el sofá aun con el marco en sus manos.

-Kouko-chan regrese, espero que te guste el té-dijo con una sonrisa poniendo dos vasos sobre la mesa pero no obtuvo respuesta-…Kouko-chan?

-Entonces era verdad-pregunto, dejando confundida a Suzu que solo pudo preguntar.

\- Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Hashiri me conto lo que paso en tu intento de asesinato-respondió sin mirarla, Suzu se sintió nerviosa no quería que ella también se alejara por su enfermedad.

-¿Qué fue lo que te conto exactamente?-pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-El juego, tu enfermedad, tu historia, tu cumpleaños…la clave de la bomba que me pediste, todo-le mostro la foto que tenía en sus manos, mirándola por fin, en sus ojos se podía notar tristeza.

-Si es verdad todo ¿difícil de creer no?-Suzu sonrió con nostalgia sentándose a su lado, pero para su sorpresa Kouko se levantó.

-Ya debo irme Shutou-fue lo único que dijo.  
-_"No…no te dejare ir tan fácil"_-Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa Suzu se también levantó y rápidamente tomo su brazo deteniéndola, pero se sorprendió nuevamente al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar y el ver eso le dolió, le dolió más de lo que hubiera pensado.

-…¿Porque quieres irte?-pregunto sin soltarla, algo dentro de Kouko se quebró y por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidió decir lo que pensaba.

-Shutou vine aquí con un solo objetivo, pero de nuevo no puedo cumplir lo que planeo porque aún no lo has superado a él- los ojos de Suzu se abrieron con sorpresa ¿de verdad era lo que estaba pensando?

-Kouko-chan… Pudiera ser que tu… ¿estés celosa?-para su sorpresa Kouko asintió sonrojada y esta reacción causo tanta ternura en Suzu que no pudo evitar abrazarla fuertemente mientras sonreía-Sabes…desde que te conocí me dio la impresión de que no sueles demostrar tus sentimientos, si quieres llorar en este momento puedes hacerlo, puedes desahogar todo lo que has guardado-dijo con una sonrisa y sin soltar en ningún momento a la chica entre sus brazos se recostó cuidadosamente en el mismo sofá en el que estaba la bolsa con los regalos, abrazándola aún más, su abrazo le resulto tan cálido y tan reconfortante que Kouko no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se quitó los anteojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloro, lloro todo lo que tenía que llorar, pasaron varios minutos y durante todo ese tiempo Suzu solo la abrazo más y más, cuando finalmente se pudo calmar se separó un poco sin romper el abrazo.

-¿Te sientes mejor Kouko-chan?-preguntó sonriendo mientras limpiaba los restos de sus lágrimas Kouko simplemente asintió-bueno ahora te contare algo, todo lo que Nio te dijo fue verdad, él fue alguien muy importante para mí y hasta hace poco no había podido superarlo, pero después te conocí a ti y aunque no lo creas tu hiciste que el dolor que aún quedaba se fuera poco a poco, oh y la razón por la que la clave era su cumpleaños fue como una especie de despedida para por fin dejarlo atrás, además no se tu cumpleaños si lo hubiera sabido esa hubiera sido la clave así que no tienes por qué estar celosa-termino de explicar Suzu con una ligera risa aunque después tomo una expresión seria-Kouko-… dijiste que Nio te conto sobre mi enfermedad…se es difícil pero aun así… ¿Aceptarías estar junto a...-Suzu no pudo decir más porque algo la había detenido, sintió unos suaves labios en su mejilla se sonrojo y miro sorprendida a la chica entre sus brazos que, por primera vez la miraba con una sonrisa, devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazo aún más fuerte.

-Y… ¿Cuál es mi regalo Kouko-chan?-pregunto sonriente, mientras estiraba su mano, tomaba la bolsa y sacaba ambas cajas- ¿Puedo abrirlos?-ella solo asintió volviendo a colocarse sus lentes y levantándose del sofá, Suzu se levantó también quedando sentada en el sofá, abrió la caja pequeña y como lo sospechaba contenía chocolate, varios chocolates pequeños en forma de flores una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se llevó uno a la boca.

-¿Cocinados por ti?

-No, lo siento pero no tenía un lugar para cocinar.

-Lastima, si los hubiera cocinado Kouko-chan sabrían aún mejor-dijo Suzu con un tono de tristeza fingido, pero volvió a sonreír rápidamente y comenzando a abrir su segundo regalo, su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver su contenido, era una caja con varios frascos los cuales contenían su cosa favorita, sales de baño, se levantó y de nuevo abrazo con fuerza a la chica frente a ella-gracias.

-Por nada-respondió con una sonrisa correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Kouko-chan ¿qué te parece si usamos juntas mi segundo regalo?-pregunto Suzu bromeando pero se sonrojo exageradamente cuando la vio sonrojada asentir con la cabeza, tomo su mano y ambas se dirigieron al cuarto de baño.  
Prepararon el agua en una enorme tina, ambas entraron en ella sin embargo Kouko mantuvo distancia de ella evitando mirarla, después de un rato Suzu se acercó a ella y la abrazo recargando su espalda contra su pecho, la chica solamente se sonrojo y la miro.

-Oh tranquila Kouko-chan no te hare nada malo o al menos nada que tu no quieras-dijo con una sonrisa abrazándola más fuerte lo cual solo la hizo sonrojar aún más, se quedaron ahí un largo rato, después ambas fueron a dormir, abrazadas la una a la otra.

La luz del sol aún no se asomaba, pero cierta chica ya estaba levantada tomo una hoja escribió algo en ella y la puso en un lugar donde la otra chica la pudiera ver, después con mucho cuidado de no despertarla se acercó a la chica que aun dormía, dio un ligero beso en sus labios y acaricio su cabello.  
Suzu bostezo, no quería abrir sus ojos pero algo no estaba bien algo hacía falta en sus brazos abrió sus ojos lentamente, notando que justo como lo imagino Kouko se marchó, comprendía porque lo había hecho, sabía que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, noto que sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado de su cama se encontraba una hoja de papel doblada con su nombre sobre ella, soltó un largo suspiro.

-Kouko-chan almenos esta vez debiste despedirte en persona-abrió hoja y comenzó a leerla.

_Shutou:  
Si lees esta carta, disculpa por no despedirme.  
Volveré dentro de un mes.  
Kaminaga Kouko_

-De nuevo esto es una nota, no una carta-Suzu suspiro con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos con tranquilidad-Bueno, puedo esperar, pero la próxima vez no te dejare ir tan fácil.

***Limpia sus dedos y su teclado de la melosidad que acaba de escribir* Odio las cosas cursis sin embargo salen naturalmente (fuck logic) en fin escuche detalladamente el ending de Suzu y es bastante triste además me puse a pensar un poco y realmente no conocemos mucho la personalidad de Kouko, cuando niña se veía bastante sensible, llegue a la conclusión de que luego de la muerte de su sempai se volvió la persona perfeccionista algo fría y que pudimos ver, así que talvez aquí no actué como la Kouko que conocimos pero con este capítulo estoy tratando dejar resuelto el pasado de ambas para que tengan su historia feliz, para los que esperaban, si en la parte del baño alguien esperaba algo de yuri hard lo siento XD pero no entraba en mis planes.  
El próximo capítulo será sobre Shiena y Takechi ya está en proceso, si alguien quisiera ver algo en especial puede decírmelo y hare lo posible por incluirlo. Ya saben que si les gusto dejen su review acepto criticas tomatazos, ladrillazos y abucheos, pero las cosas positivas son mejor recibidas.**


	3. Beso de Decepción

**Holaa~ bueno primero quiero agradecer a todos quienes han dejado comentarios gracias por su apoyo, me motivan para continuar nwn y pues no puedo hacer más que pedirles disculpas por haber tardado tanto en publicar un capitulo nuevo, pero tuve un bloqueo por un par de días, en fin…es curioso este capítulo estaba prácticamente a la mitad cuando publique el anterior pero me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo uwu** **y no me siento del todo conforme con el resultado, pero bueno espero no decepcionar a nadie. Por cierto quisiera aclarar que en mi mente Takechi beso a Shiena antes de irse de la clase negra. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque si! Ok no, bueno la verdad necesitaba una razón para que esto ocurriera, en fin los dejo con el capítulo. Por cierto si tengo algún error ortográfico o un poco de dislexia discúlpenme uwu creo que necesito un beta.**

**Capítulo 3 Beso de Decepción **

Una chica esperaba impacientemente, se encontraba sentada en una silla, frente a ella una había mesa y detrás de esa mesa otra silla, llevaba ya varios minutos esperado que la otra silla dejara de estar vacía, no paraba de preguntarse a sí misma ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí? Pudo arrepentirse cuando supo lo complicado que era llegar a ese lugar, pudo arrepentirse cuando el tren en el que viajaba se quedó varado por descomposición, pudo arrepentirse cuando estaba en la puerta y los guardias la veían de mala manera, pudo arrepentirse una de las tantas veces que su lado racional le dijo que eso era una mala idea, pero no en lugar de eso tuvo que hacerle caso a su corazón, claro que su corazón pudo tomar una mejor decisión pero desgraciadamente para ella no lo hizo, pudo arrepentirse hace unos minutos cuando las personas sentadas alrededor de ella se burlaban por verla ahí sola, podía levantarse en ese mismo momento e irse pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo.

-Bien si no viene en los próximos 60 segundos me largo de aquí-dijo ya bastante molesta-_claro es la quinta vez que dices eso-_escucho una molesta voz en su cabeza, suspiro con resignación no podía engañarse ni a ella misma, sabía perfectamente que no se iba a ir sin antes verla, desgraciadamente la extrañaba, probablemente muchos no entenderían ¿Qué razón podía tener para extrañar a alguien con quien había convivido tan poco tiempo? Aun peor, ¿Qué razón podría tener alguien para extrañar a una asesina serial? Aparentemente no debería tener razón alguna, pero por desgracia la tenía, la extrañaba, extrañaba sus molestas bromas, su voz...

-Oh un pequeño conejo decidió entrar a una madriguera de arañas-bien extrañaba su voz pero eso no era lo que quería escuchar aunque si lo que esperaba.

-¿Me tome la molestia de venir a verte y tú decides tomar tu tiempo para recibirme y además lo primero que me dices es eso?- la miro y noto algo, su cuerpo se veía un tanto más delgado y tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, claro la cárcel no es el mejor lugar para una persona pero no esperaba encontrarla así, no le gusto encontrarla así.

-Oh alguien está de mal humor, tarde en recibirte porque creía que eras otra persona-se sentó en la silla vacía frente a la otra chica y dijo en voz burlona-¿Shiena-chan que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el hospital envenenada?

-¿Cómo sabes lo del veneno?-pregunto un tanto molesta.

-Oh hace un tiempo tuve una visita…muy desagradable-Takechi tembló de solo recordar a la chica rubia que la había visitado anteriormente-y me dijo lo que paso después de que yo fui expulsada, enserio no puedo creer que perdieras contra esa loli creí que serias más capaz Shiena-chan.

-Bueno tu perdiste contra Tokaku, oh no es verdad fue Haru quien te venció-ahora fue Takechi quien se molestó, apoyo su codo sobre la mesa y recargo su barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano.

-Ya enserio ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué debo tu visita? ¿Solo viniste a verme sufrir y burlarte de mí fracaso?-cerro los ojos molesta había algo raro en su voz, algo que la chica de anteojos nunca creyó escuchar en ella, en su voz se podía notar un toque de tristeza.

-Deberías saber que yo no me burlo de las personas, tan solo vine a visitarte, ver como estabas-Shiena ajusto sus lentes y susurro involuntariamente más para ella que para Takechi-…estaba preocupada por ti-cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo, solo esperaba que no la hubiera escuchado.

-¿Tu cómo crees que estoy? Este lugar es horrible, la comida es mala, las camas son peores,-bien por suerte parecía no haber escuchado la última parte-no puedo matar a nadie aquí dentro, la única ventaja es que asusto a todas las demás por mi reputación.

-¿Eso es una ventaja para ti?-cuestiono molesta, Takechi abrió sus ojos y sonrió macabramente.  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! Es tan divertido ver como corren con terror por cualquier comentario amenazador que yo hago, además es la única diversión que tengo por aquí, claro que es una ventaja, tu pregunta me ofende Shiena-chan creo que me conoces muy poco-su sonrisa macabra cambio a una de satisfacción en cambio el rostro de Shiena tomo una expresión triste, esperaba que Takechi hubiera cambiado aunque fuera un poco, esperaba que lo que hizo antes de ser expulsada hubiera tenido algún significado, por desgracia parecía no ser así.

-Tienes razón, aparentemente te conozco muy poco…bueno, debo irme nos vemos d…-se detuvo al sentir unas manos tomando las suyas evitando levantarse.

-Oh no seas tan aburrida Shiena-chan, quédate un rato más o es que quieres ir al hospital a ver a… ¿cómo era?… Namatame Chitaru?-extrañamente al hacer esa pregunta Takechi no sonreía como siempre, además de eso su tono de voz era…diferente.

-¿Por qué a ella?-pregunto confusa.

-Me contaron la razón por la que la loli te enveneno, es porque te estabas enamorando de esa chica-soltó las manos de la chica castaña y comenzó a jugar con su propio cabello.

-Eso no era…espera… ¿Quién te dijo eso?-se suponía que las únicas personas que sabían la discusión debían ser ella y Hitsugi ¿cómo alguien más se pudo enterar de eso?

-Te lo dije tuve una visita anteriormente ¿sabías que nos observaron todos los días a todas horas mientras estábamos en la clase negra?

-No… ¿lo hacia Hashiri Nio cierto?-ante ese nombre la chica de ojos azules tembló de nuevo y sus ojos tomaron una mirada de terror pero recupero la compostura rápidamente.

-Si…ella…en fin como decía ¿no deberías estar en el hospital con esa chica?-insistió, de nuevo su voz tenía algo raro pero la chica de anteojos no podía descifrar que era.

-No, digo me agrada pero no de esa forma, eso fue algo que ese niña imagino.

-Interesante-la voz de Takechi volvió a su tono de siempre mientras sonreía-por cierto Shiena-chan ¿Me trajiste algo?-ante esa pregunta en el rostro de la chica castaña se formó un enorme sonrojo ¿Acaso era demasiado obvia? No seguro había otra razón para que preguntara eso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te traje algo?

-Pues siempre que alguien visita a un preso le trae un regalo, así que… ¿Qué me trajiste?-con esa respuesta suspiro bien, no había descubierto nada aun así que todo estaba bien por ahora.

-Tienes razón, bien leí que lo mejor es darles cosas que los hagan sentir en su hogar-Shiena levanto una mochila que hasta ahora había permanecido debajo de la mesa, de ella saco un contenedor de alimento, lo abrió y lo puso frente a Takechi la cual miro el contenido y sonrió burlonamente.  
-Un pastel de chocolate…Shiena-chan ¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?-pregunto riendo, ante esa pregunta la chica castaña se molestó y extendió sus manos para alejar el contenedor pero unas manos lo tomaron antes que las suyas-¡Hey! Eso no significa que no lo quiera es la única comida decente que he visto en mucho tiempo.

-Y la única que tendrás si sigues molestándome.

-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo-dijo la chica peli purpura.

-Y tú sabes que no me agradan las personas que abusan de los demás-replico mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¡Exactamente! No obtengo ninguna buena reacción al molestarte por eso lo hago tanto-Takechi sonrió y comenzó a comer-Shiena-chan si tu cocinaste eso creo que podrías ser una buena esposa-ante ese comentario un enorme sonrojo invadió el rostro dela otra chica-¿entonces es así como obtengo reacciones de tu parte? Interesante-no obtuvo respuesta por lo que continuo con su comida, estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos para después preguntar con una vos bastante relajada.

-Y… ¿es todo lo que me trajiste Shiena-chan?

-También esto-saco de la mochila un peluche con forma de araña que parecía tener una sonrisa en su rostro, era negro y con una mancha roja en su centro, la chica de ojos azules lo miro, para después sonreír.

-Oww es tan lindo, pero Shiena-chan si me ven con algo así perdería me reputación no puedo aceptarlo sería ridículo-dijo cínicamente, bien ya había soportado todas sus molestias pero esto definitivamente era demasiado.

-Bueno disculpa si esto para ti es ridículo, yo solo pensé en traerte un regalo para que no te sintieras tan mal en este lugar, pero ya veo que demostrar un sentimiento para ti es algo ridículo, vine porque pensé que lo que hiciste antes de irte de la clase negra tenía un significado, pero ya veo que no-dijo con un tono de molestia y tristeza.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué hice antes de irme?-eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso en la paciencia de Shiena, ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? golpeo la mesa con las palmas de sus manos levantándose de la mesa, sujeto la ropa de Takechi acercándola hacia ella misma y la beso, la chica peli purpura se sorprendió ante ese acto pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Shiena se alejó de ella y la miro molesta.

-Supongo ya lo recordaste pero claramente para ti no significo nada antes y para mi ahora solo fue un beso de decepción-tomo su mochila y salió de ahí con pasos rápidos, después de un par de segundos, Takechi salió de su trance.

-¡Shiena-chan espera!-corrió tras ella pero fue detenida por varios guardias, que tras forcejear un poco con ellos la devolvieron a su celda.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto una chica en una celda justo a lado de la suya.  
-Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir algo…

Shiena abrió la puerta de su casa, dejo la mochila que llevo con ella sobre un gancho en la entrada, estaba molesta demasiado molesta, más que molesta estaba decepcionada, necesitaba relajarse así que decidió encender su computador, puso su teléfono móvil en el escritorio y fue a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua, cuando regreso vio una luz parpadeando en su teléfono, presiono un botón y escucho una voz computarizada.

-_Nuevo mensaje de voz  
_  
-_Shiena-chan…mira no suelo hacer esto, en realidad nunca lo he hecho pero…lo siento…. ¿Sabes? No te asesine mientras estábamos en la clase negra, por una razón y por esa misma razón te bese antes de irme-Takechi dio un suspiro-no soy buena para hablar y tampoco se demostrar lo que siento Shiena-chan así que solo espero que puedas regresar dentro de un mes…ya sabes para el día blanco…hasta luego, espero._

Shiena tuvo que repetir el mensaje para poder convencerse de que era real, esto definitivamente era nuevo en Takechi, se quedó pensando unos segundos y después soltó un suspiro.

-Talvez valla.

**Suspenso~ Ok no, bueno espero les gustara y si no fue así lo siento uwu por cierto tengo una duda ¿A alguien le molesta la forma de la escritura? Lo pregunto porque yo siempre trato de crear una situación para que sucedan las cosas que quiero, pero no sé si a alguno de ustedes los molesta o los aburre, si es así díganmelo para tratar de ir directo al punto de ahora en adelante. En fin el próximo capítulo probablemente sea de Sumireko y Banba o Haru y Tokaku, aun no estoy muy segura. Ya saben que sus comentarios son bien recibidos y nuevamente si alguien tiene alguna idea o petición que le gustaría ver puede decirme, su opinión es importante para mi nwn.  
Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! nwn**


	4. Absurdo

**Holaa! Como siempre antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos quienes dejaron comentario nwn este capítulo termino siento de Haru y Tokaku por una petición y por eso mismo lamento haber tardado en publicar pero honestamente no soy tan fan de Haru y Tokaku como pareja así que me costó algo de trabajo hacer esto aun así creo que quedo bien…bueno creo que no quedo tan mal, en fin esta vez no tengo mucho que decir espero les guste el capítulo.**

_**Capitulo 4 Absurdo**_

Una chica de cabello rojizo y una de cabello azul dormían pacíficamente, el sol aún no se levantaba por completo aun así algunos rayos de luz ya eran visibles, pero esto no parecía perturbarlas ya que seguían durmiendo, la chica peli roja abrazada fuertemente a la peli azul, mientras susurraba cosas inentendibles en sus sueños, de pronto se escuchó en molesto sonido repetidas veces, hasta que la chica que estaba siendo abrazada apago el despertador, que producía ese sonido, se estiro un poco y con cuidado de no despertar a la chica que aun dormía se levantó, hizo algunos estiramientos y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, mientras la chica que seguía en la cama abrió lentamente los ojos con un bostezo.

-¿Tokaku-san?-pregunto un tanto adormilada, frotando uno de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, mientras la chica se colocaba sus zapatos deportivos.

-Haru despertaste temprano-la miro con una muy ligera sonrisa-iré a correr un poco-fue lo único que dijo como despedida, sin esperar ninguna respuesta salió de la casa. Pasados unos segundos escucho el golpe de una puerta cerrándose y pasos alejándose velozmente, cuando dejo de escuchar los pasos, se levantó enérgicamente de la cama y corrió hacia la cocina, tenía que darse prisa si quería terminar antes de que la chica peli azul regresara de su entrenamiento.

-Bien, Tokaku-san regresa en aproximadamente dos horas tengo que darme prisa-saco varios ingredientes colocándolos sobre la mesa-bien se supone que esto no debe ser muy complicado, ahora solo necesito las instrucciones-abrió una gaveta pero entro en pánico cuando noto que faltaba lo que estaba buscando, estaba casi segura que había dejado una hoja de papel ahí, pero no estaba así que comenzó a buscar apresuradamente en el resto de su casa.

Necesitaba encontrarla, o todos los planes que tenía se arruinarían, quería hacer algo especial para Tokaku, sabía que debido la vida que anteriormente llevaba ella talvez nunca había celebrado ese día, por esa razón quería hacer algo especial para ella, claro que la conocía y sabía que algo demasiado meloso probablemente molestaría a la chica, también sabía que no le gustaban las cosas dulces, conocía muchas cosas que la molestaban, desgraciadamente conocía pocas que le gustaran, pero no se iba a detener por eso, sabía que le gustaba el curry aunque varias veces lo negó diciendo que lo comía porque era una comida balanceada, Haru sabía que esa no era la única razón desde que salieron de la academia Myojo y comenzaron a vivir juntas, la chica de cabello azul no había tenido oportunidad de volver a comerlo, así que decidió que ese podría ser un buen regalo para ese día.

-¡La encontré!-después de un rato de búsqueda había encontrado la hoja que buscaba, lo que no se explicaba era como termino debajo del sofá, estaba segura de haberla puesto en la gaveta de la cocina…o talvez no, miro el reloj y corrió a la cocina de nuevo, perdió mucho tiempo necesitaba apresurarse si quería tener listo el curry antes de que Tokaku regresara, comenzó por cocer el arroz que era lo más sencillo además ya lo había hecho un par de veces, solo hacía falta el curry según lo que investigo, cocinar curry era algo bastante sencillo definitivamente podría hacerlo.

Haru miro el plato que hace un par de segundos coloco sobre la mesa, después examino el cuarto de cocina… ¿Cómo era posible que esto le pasara? Siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra…bueno, casi al pie de la letra, talvez no todo estaba perdido, podía verse mal pero seguro tenía un buen sabor ¿verdad? Talvez debía comprobarlo, así, en caso de que tuviera mal sabor tendría una posibilidad de arreglarlo antes de que Tokaku regresara, tomo una cuchara y justo cuando estaba a punto de probarlo escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y entro en pánico.

Mientras tanto la chica de cabello azul cerró la puerta tras entrar, lo primero que sintió fue un aroma que le resultaba un tanto conocido, olfateo un poco más y supo que ese aroma provenía de la cocina, así que se dirigió a averiguar lo que era, Haru escucho sus pasos acercándose, esto no estaba resultando como ella lo planeo, no quería que viera ni probara ese desastre, definitivamente no lo quería así que se colocó en la entrada de la cocina para detenerla.

-Tokaku-san… ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto mientras pensaba una forma de evitar que entrara a la cocina, pero esto solo confundió a Tokaku.

-…Bien, supongo-respondió dando un paso hacia la cocina, pero no pudo avanzar más porque la peli roja extendió sus brazos colocándolos sobre el marco de la puerta.

-No puedes entrar.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto un poco molesta, Haru trato de pensar en una buena respuesta pero no se le ocurrió nada que fuera lo suficientemente convincente, no tenía más opción que ceder, bajo sus brazos con un suspiro y dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando así espacio para que Tokaku pudiese entrar lo cual hizo, el aroma que sintió al entrar la invadió por completo, miro la estufa y el suelo noto grandes manchas de algo que parecía ser salsa y comida…aplastada? Algo llamo su atención, sobre la mesa se encontraba un plato con algo que parecía ser curry.

-¡Lo siento!-grito de repente Haru-quería hacer algo especial para Tokaku-san hoy, sé que el curry te gusta pero por accidente algunas de las verduras se cocieron de mas así que ahora se deshacen y algunas cayeron al piso, además como me olvide de tapar la cacerola de la salsa esta se derramo-le explico rápidamente con nerviosismo dejándola aún más confundida.

-No tiene importancia, no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto.

-¡Porque es un día especial! Y es la primera vez que lo pasó contigo Tokaku-san así que quería hacer esto para ti pero no pude hacerlo bien.

-¿Qué tiene de especial este día?-Tokaku la miro esperando algún tipo de explicación

-¿Enserio no sabes qué significa?- al no obtener respuesta suspiro resignada-Veras en este día las personas tienden a regalar algo a quien es importante para ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Tokaku-san para eso no se necesitan razones.

-Eso no tiene sentido, si no se necesitan razones, porque lo hacen hoy específicamente ¿no puede ser cualquier otro día?

-Pues…supongo que si…tienes razón Tokaku-san, lo siento limpiare este desastre-dijo con voz triste, al escucharla Tokaku supo que no tenía opción, si bien para ella todo lo anterior no tenía el más mínimo sentido, sabía que para Haru sí, porque ella amaba este tipo de cosas absurdas y sin sentido aparente, así que se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a comer el intento de curry, sorprendentemente a pesar de su aspecto y consistencia tenía un sabor bastante agradable.

-Tokaku-san? No tienes que comerlo, tienes razón es algo absurdo además-bajo la mirada y dijo con vos triste-de seguro sabe horrible.

-¿No sabias que es de mala educación desperdiciar comida?-al escuchar eso Haru simplemente sonrió, había aprendido a entender a Tokaku.

-Me alegra que te gustara, Tokaku-san-le dijo haciendo que un ligero sonrojo inundara su rostro y sonrojándose ella misma, se sentó a su lado sonriendo mientras la observaba comer. Cuando termino Haru se acero a ella y dio un beso en su mejilla, Tokaku se sonrojo aún más pero sonrió ligeramente y devolvió el beso, con la diferencia de que ella beso a Haru en los labios, fue un beso bastante ligero solo un simple roce de labios pero eso hacia felices a ambas, para Tokaku las demostraciones de afecto, regalos y cosas como las que pasaron ese día eran completamente absurdas, pero sabía que Haru amaba todo eso, por muy absurdo que fuera y aunque sonara aún más absurdo y a pesar de que aún no sabía cómo demostrarlo, ella amaba a Haru.

**El final quedo más cursi de lo que yo esperaba DX odio eso, pero bueno~ espero que les gustara este capítulo y si no, al menos espero que no los decepcionara DX bueno estamos ya a la mitad de este fanfic y quería preguntarles algo, algunos de ustedes están esperando el capítulo de Chitaru x Hitsugi, la cuestión aquí es que la idea que tengo es un tanto triste, les gustaría que lo deje así o que haga una idea un poco más feliz? (Por cierto al terminar este fanfic hare una secuela del mismo así que aunque sea la opción triste no se quedara así) en fin espero sus respuestas y comentarios ya saben son bien recibidos, ya sean ladrillazos, tomatazos o abucheos pero prefiero comentarios positivos XD**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	5. Obscuridad

**Este capítulo me quedo más largo de lo que creía, así que las notas irán al final solo un par de aclaraciones.  
**_Las letras en cursiva significa que la conversación es dentro de la cabeza de Mahiru, __**letras negras y en cursiva, conversación dentro de Mahiru pero quien habla es Shinya**_  
**Hasta donde yo tengo entendido Mahiru no tartamudea mientras habla con Shinya, y eso es todo disculpen mi falta de ortografía y dislexia los dejo con el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 5  
**  
Como ya era costumbre para ella una chica de cabello largo de un particular tono anaranjado se encontraba en una silla, en el balcón de su habitación, frente a ella una mesita con una tetera y una fina taza de porcelana, ambas llenas de té, aunque este día en particular no le presto el interés de siempre, en realidad el contenido tanto de la tetera como de la taza ya se encontraba frio ya que tenía otras prioridades, sus ojos azules se posaban en el exterior aunque no estaba mirando nada en específico, su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa, más bien otra persona.

-Ojou-sama-escucho una voz bastante familiar detrás de ella, volteo un poco y miro a su mayordomo.

-¿Si?-cuestiono suavemente, el mayordomo le entrego una nota, ella la miro atentamente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Ara ¿entonces si la pudieron localizar?

-Ya tenemos listo un auto para que pueda partir.

-Te lo agradezco, pero en esta ocasión no será necesario iré yo misma caminando-antes que pudiera decir algo la chica añadió en un tono suave aun sonriendo-no quiero guarda espaldas, tampoco que me sigan, puedes retirarte.

El mayordomo la miro un tanto angustiado, pero por muy preocupado que se encontrara, la heredera de los Hanabusa era quien tomaba las decisiones y él no tenía por qué cuestionarlas ni mucho menos desobedecerlas, claro que tampoco iba a dejarla ir sola, por el momento se retiró con una reverencia. Por otro lado Sumireko se sentía bastante feliz, cambio sus ropas por algo más cómodo, la misma ropa que uso mientras estuvo en la academia Myojo durante su estancia en la clase negra, la misma ropa con la que Banba la conoció, la misma con la que la miro por tantos días, al pensar en eso inevitablemente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tomo un bolso y se dirigió a la salida de su hogar, observo a su mayordomo junto con su chofer en la puerta.

-Hanabusa-sama, me temo que debo insistir en que nos permita llevarla-dijo el chofer.

Sumireko dio un ligero suspiro de resignación, las desventajas de ser quien era le impedían tener cierta libertad, aunque ella estaba tratando de cambiar eso sabía que sus empleados le tenían bastante cariño y de ninguna forma la dejarían ir sola, además si lo veía desde un aspecto positivo, de esa forma llegaría mas rápido así que accedió. Mientras más se acercaba a su destino más emoción y felicidad sentía, al fin podría verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, al fin esos meses de búsqueda habían dado frutos.

-Hanabusa-sama hemos llegado-anuncio su chofer deteniéndose, salió del asiento del conductor para abrirle la puerta, Sumireko salió y miro a su alrededor,

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte, regresare por mi cuenta-ordeno con una voz más firme de lo usual, dando así a entender que eso no estaba a discusión, su chofer se retiró con una reverencia.

Una vez estando sola Sumireko saco la hoja que antes le había sido entregada y comenzó a caminar hacia el sitio indicado, una vez que estaba cerca, puedo observar a una chica sentada a la sombra de un enorme árbol, vestida con un sueter rojo de manga larga, en sus manos una caja de costura y una tela, tenía el cabello plateado, con unos inusuales pero hermosos ojos purpura y una cicatriz que atravesaba uno de ellos, nuevamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro de verdad la había encontrado, la contemplo por unos segundos más desde lejos y después se acercó lentamente ya que no quería asustarla una vez que estaba bastante cerca, la chica bajo el árbol se percató de su presencia, la miro sorprendida y un poco asustada.

-Ara ¿Banba-san? que casualidad encontrarte por aquí hace mucho que no nos vemos-dijo cortésmente, como la mayoría de las veces que estaban juntas no obtuvo respuesta-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto con voz suave.

-S…si-asintió levemente y moviéndose un poco para que se sentara a su lado, pero contrario a lo que creyó Sumireko se sentó frente a ella, para poder observarla mejor, la había extrañado tanto su hermoso cabello plateado, sus hermosos ojos, la timidez que siempre mostraba durante el día y la rudeza y seguridad que mostraba durante la noche, extraño todo de ellas tanto de Mahiru como de Shinya, las cuales mientras ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos estaban teniendo su propia conversación.

_**-Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que viniera-dijo Shinya con una sonrisa de satisfacción.**_

_**-**__¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-__**Esta chica siempre estuvo interesada en ti…bueno en nosotras era obvio que nos buscaría y con su fortuna tenía bastantes posibilidades para encontrarnos.**_

_**-**__Hanabusa-san siempre fue buena con nosotras-dijo Mahiru con un sonrojo y una ligera sonrisa.__****_

_**-Lo se…además no es tan desagradable.**_

_**-**__A mí también me gusta_

-Entonces Banba-san… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto interrumpiendo su conversación interna.

-B-bien…y-ya no…sentimos…tanto miedo-dijo suavemente, Sumireko se sorprendió un poco ya que tartamudeaba menos que la última vez que la vio.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Banba-san-dijo acercándose y dándole un suave abrazo, la chica de cabello plateado simplemente se quedó quieta, se había acostumbrado a las demostraciones de cariño de Sumireko y a decir verdad le relajaban bastante.

-_**Sabes Mahiru? Uno de estos días debes regresarle el abrazo-dijo Shinya dentro de su cabeza.**_

-Banba-san sé que es bastante repentino pero ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa? Claro eso si Shinya-san está de acuerdo-pregunto mientras deshacía el abrazo, la chica la miro, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Shinya.

-_**Solo no comas demasiados dulces.**_

-Si-respondió guardando su caja de costura y tela en una bolsa que llevaba con ella y una vez más la heredera de los Hanabusa sonrió, se levantó y extendió su mano para que Mahiru la tomara pero en lugar de eso, solo se quedó mirándola, pero después de un regaño interno de Shinya, la tomo poniéndose de pie. Caminaron hacia la casa de los Hanabusa en silencio, aunque ese silencio a ninguna de las dos incomodaba en realidad se sentían bastante bien, luego de un rato llegaron a una enorme casa e inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron, ambas entraron recibidas por varios empleados de la familia Hanabusa.

-Ojou-sama ¿desea que preparemos té?-pregunto un mayordomo acercándose a ellas, Mahiru se puso nerviosa ante la cercanía de alguien que para ella aún era desconocido, Sumireko lo noto, de ninguna forma iba a permitir que la chica se sintiera incomoda.

-Yo misma lo preparare, en realidad me encargare de todo el día de hoy es una invitada especial agradecería no tener interrupciones-ante esa respuesta el mayordomo la miro extrañado pero simplemente asintió y se retiró. La chica de cabello plateado sintió una mano frotando su cabello con delicadeza, no hacia falta mirar para saber de quien se trataba así que suspiro relajada.

-Banba-san ¿te gustaría hacer algo en especial?-Mahiru simplemente negó con la cabeza-Entonces… ¿me ayudarías con mis clases de cocina?-pregunto, la otra chica pareció meditarlo un poco.

-_**Conociéndola ya tiene todo preparado, solo acepta.**_

Mahiru asintió y ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, donde ya estaban listos todos los ingredientes y utensilios listos sobre una mesa, Sumireko empezó a preparar una especie de mezcla en un tazón, dándole algunas indicaciones a la otra chica para que la ayudara, luego de un rato, extendió la mezcla ahora convertida en una masa y procedió a cortarla con nos moldes, se alejó un par de metros de Mahiru para que no pudiera ver la forma de los moldes, después de cortar los puso dentro del horno, también preparo un poco de té y le ofreció una taza que esta vez acepto, cuando ambas terminaron de beberla la heredera de los Hanabusa, estaba a punto de ponerse a conversar pero de pronto todas las luces se apagaron, escucho un grito ahogado y rápidamente extendió los brazos abrazando a Banba y acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

-Tranquila, regresara pronto la luz.

-¿Esto es parte de tus planes Sumireko?-pregunto con una voz distinta, más grave con más seguridad y un poco de arrogancia, una voz que la chila de cabello naranja conocía bien era bastante lógico que apareciera en ese momento, todo había quedado en obscuridad, la única luz que se percibia era la tenue luz del horno encendido.

-Ara, Shinya-san ¿a qué planes te refieres?-pregunto sin soltarla.

-¿Esperas que crea que fue simple casualidad encontrarte hoy? Yo sé que el lugar en el que estábamos estaba cerca de tu mansión e incluso pertenece a los Hanabusa, admito que es un lindo gesto hacia Mahiru de tu parte, quererla tanto que la buscaste hasta dar con ella-en medio de la obscuridad Sumireko se sonrojo, algo bastante raro en ella, no le sorprendía el hecho de que Shinya lo supiera, tampoco le sorprendería que todas las chicas de la clase negra lo supieran, nunca tuvo intención de reprimir cualquier demostración de afecto hacia ella así que nunca lo hizo.

-Eso no es algo que yo hubiese querido ocultar, si tu estas consciente de ello supongo que entonces ambas lo están.

-Sí, pero sabes cómo es Mahiru no sabe cómo actuar ante estas cosas, no la presiones.

-Nunca lo haría-dijo firmemente-en realidad Shinya-san, ahora que estoy consciente de que ambas saben cómo me siento, no me permitiré perderlas a ninguna de las dos…-Sumireko no pudo decir más porque sintió un contacto en sus labios se trataban de los labios de la chica en sus brazos, fue un suave contacto apenas un roce que de pronto se convirtió en un beso más apasionado, correspondió de ambas maneras sabía que ese beso era tanto de Mahiru como de Shinya, de pronto la luz regreso y sintió como la chica se alejaba rápidamente de sus brazos, se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, por extraño que pareciera Sumireko no sabía cómo actuar, cualquier cosa que hiciera podría asustar a Mahiru y no quería hacer eso, estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando escucho un sonido proveniente del horno, tomo unos guantes de cocina y saco la bandeja del horno acercándose a Mahiru.

-Son para ti-le dijo, los ojos morados de la chica se posaron en la bandeja para después iluminarse, había galletas en forma de patitos, tres patitos pequeños y dos más grandes-por esa razón no te permití ver los moldes, era una sorpresa-Mahiru tomo uno de los patitos pequeños sin recibir ningún reproche de Shinya esta vez, lo llevo a su boca y comenzó a comerlo, era delicioso cerro los ojos dando otro mordisco, de verdad sabia delicioso y muy muy dulce tanto como la chica que los preparo para ella, un sonrojo invadió su rostro al pensar eso y recordar lo que habían hecho anteriormente, se sonrojo aún más al sentir unas manos en su cintura y un beso sobre una de sus mejillas.

-¿Saben bien?-pregunto cerca de su odio, Mahiru asintió levemente y se giró para mirarla de frente, Sumireko acaricio suavemente sus mejillas mirándola a los ojos- ¿Puedo?-pregunto acercándose, Mahiru asintió y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, pasados unos segundos se separaron.

-Se está haciendo tarde ¿te gustaría quedarte?-pregunto esperanzada aun acariciando su rostro.

-S…si…pero no…no podemos, n-nos-nos e-estan esperan…do-explico bajando la mirada y deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Entiendo, pero al menos ¿permíteme llevarte si?-Mahiru asintió y ambas salieron de la cocina, Sumireko pidió a su chofer que las llevara, ambas se encontraban ya dentro del auto, cuando el sol se empezó a ocultar.

-Te visitaremos después, estamos viviendo en una casa con varios niños huérfanos o sin hogar-explico Shinya.

-Entiendo, me gustaría que se quedaran conmigo-dijo con un tono un tanto nostálgico, después sintió una mano sobre sus hombros.

-Eso se puede arreglar, en unos días iremos-dicho eso le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sumireko la cual solo sonrió, una vez que llegaron a su destino le entrego una bolsa con el resto de sus galletas, se despidieron y el auto de los Hanabusa regreso a su hogar, Shinya y Mahiru se quedaron observando unos minutos para después sonreír, definitivamente irían, porque sabían que con Hanabusa Sumireko estarían bien, porque era ella quien las calmaba y cuidaba cuando sus miedos las invadían, era ella quien las había aceptado a ambas tal y como eran, era ella quien las amaba y a quien ellas amaban.

**Otro capítulo largo y cursi DX bueno XD en fin espero les gustara, tengo una duda…les gustaría que todas las chicas de la clase negra se encontraran? Pensé en hacer una especie de reencuentro, libre de asesinatos y esas cosas quiero saber su opinión, siguiente capítulo será de Nio y la directora Yuri, después seguirá Chitaru y Hitsugi, ya saben que si tienen en mente algo especial que quieran leer pueden decirme y lo incluiré, por cierto si a alguien se le ocurre un mejor título para este capítulo acepto sugerencias (murió mi creatividad)  
Por cierto, decidí que a partir de ahora responderé aquí a los reviews que me dejan quienes no tienen cuenta y a quienes tienen también XD asi que…**

Tokaku-Azuma-02: **¿Por qué no me gusta tanto la pareja de Haru x Tokaku? Pues no lo se comúnmente siempre me gustan más las parejas secundarias en todo, no entiendo porque, gracias por tu review.**

kali9105**: a ti si te respondi XD pero gracias de nuevo por tu review**

**Es todo por ahora, ya saben espero sus reviews con tomatazos o ladrillazo incluidos XD nos leemos luego!**


	6. Sueño

**Holaa! Bien estamos a dos capítulos de terminar este fanfic, bueno en realidad ahora es solo uno por cierto XD si a alguien se le ha olvidado esto sigue siendo un especial de san Valentín (si todavía! Aunque ya estemos en marzo XD es mejor tarde que nunca no?) Bueno ahora le toco a nuestra querida Nio porque ella también merece amor! (?) por cierto no tienen idea de lo mucho que me consto hacer esto! Es el que mas me ha costado uwu pero creo que quedo bien por cierto quienes se quedaron con ganas de más de las parejas anteriores, no desesperen que este fanfic tendrá una secuela. Los dejo con el capítulo, espero les guste y perdón por las faltas de ortografía y esas cosas**

**Capitulo 6 **__

-Esto es tan aburridoo~-exclamo una chica rubia con ojos rojizos, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela-tonto día cursi e inútil-Nio era una persona alegre pero no le gustaban las cosas de parejas, cariñitos, demostraciones de amor, cursilerías, la hacían sentir incomoda y en cierta forma…solitaria…soledad…odiaba ese sentimiento, en especial desde hace unos meses. Lo cierto es que extrañaba a las asesinas de la clase negra, si bien no era la primera vez que estaba a cargo de una, pero comúnmente los participantes siempre eran asesinos a sueldo que terminaban la misión pocos días pero en esta ocasión no, en esta ocasión eran chicas aparentemente comunes y corrientes, pero la mayoría con historias bastante duras, Nio sabía lo que era tener un pasado difícil, así que en cierta forma les había tomado cariño a esas chicas y desde que todas se habían ido se sentía un tanto nostálgica le gustaría volver a verlas.

-Hey ¿Y por qué no volver a verlas?-dijo y con su enorme sonrisa de gato corrió hacia la oficina de Yuri Meichi, al llegar a la puerta golpeo un par de veces.

-Adelante Nio-san-escucho la suave voz de la directora y entro lentamente a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores en las que estuvo ahí, esta vez no había pantallas mostrando distintos lugares de la academia, ahora lucia como una simple oficina, varios estantes con libros en los costados, en el centro un enorme escritorio detrás de él se encontraba Yuri Meichi sentada en una elegante silla como las que Hanabusa Sumireko solía utilizar, claro con un simple botón podía volver a su modo "cuarto de espionaje" pero por ahora ya no tenía necesidad de utilizarlo.

-¡Nio reportándose!-exclamo colocando en su frente como un saludo militar, no lo hizo a propósito simplemente ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a saludar así, se había convertido en una especia de auto reflejo.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-En realidad quería pedirte un favor Meichi-san-dijo ampliando su sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

-Valla…eso es un tanto inusual… ¿Qué deseas?-pregunto con un tono que a la rubia le resulto un tanto…extraño, pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención.

-Sé que comúnmente nunca hacemos esto, pero me gustaría hacer una reunión con las chicas de la clase negra.

-¿Eso es lo único que vienes a pedirme en este día? Valla, Nio-san eres bastante desconsiderada, creo que necesitas una lección-esa respuesta dejo confundida a Nio, sobre todo por el tono y la expresión con la que lo dijo, ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono que no sabía identificar, pero no era normal además sus ojos se veían vidriosos y un tanto perdidos, se sorprendió un poco al notar que la mujer mayor había dejado su cómoda silla y estaba caminando hacia ella, sin quitar esa mirada.

-¿Meichi-san que…-Nio no pudo terminar su pregunta porque las manos de la mayor sujetaron fuertemente su cintura, seguido de eso sus labios se encontraron, los ojos de Nio se abrieron al sentir la lengua de Meichi entrando a su boca, cerro sus ojos correspondiendo a ese beso, si bien le sorprendía pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario…le encantaba, eso sin contar que llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacer eso, abrazo sus manos al cuello de la directora y esta comenzó a meter las manos por debajo de su uniforme acariciando su espalda ante ese toque Nio sintió un escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el cual aumento cuando las manos de Meichi descendieron de su espalda hasta sus muslos y sujetándola suave pero a la vez firmemente la levanto del suelo, Nio abrazo la cintura de Meichi con sus piernas, siguieron besándose durante varios minutos hasta que los labios de la directora se separaron de los de la rubia y se posaron sobre su cuello…

Un molesto sonido inundo los oídos de Nio, mientras los besos y caricias de Meichi comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente.

La chica rubia despertó sobresaltada, una hoja de papel estaba pegada en su frente la cual se cayó al ella incorporarse, miro a su alrededor confundida, se encontraba en un salón de clases, su salón de clases, claro se suponía que estaba en clases, entonces lo anterior.

-Solo fue un sueño-dijo levantándose, pero inmediatamente una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo y son ligero sonrojo se formó en su rostro-¡Sip! Solo fue un sueño-exclamo sonriendo tontamente, las demás alumnas a su alrededor la miraron extrañadas, una de ellas se acercó.

-Hashiri-san ¿quieres que comamos algo juntas?-pregunto.

-¡Lo siento! Tengo algo que hacer-respondió alegremente y salió corriendo de su salón de clases, aun no entendía porque Meichi Yuri hacia que tomara clases, es decir para alguien como ella no tenían objetivo alguno ante ese pensamiento recordó su sueño, si bien su sueño era algo extraño no era la primera vez que soñaba ese tipo de cosas, en realidad ocurrían con bastante frecuencia pero siempre lograban hacer que el corazón de Nio se acelerara un poco, algo bastante raro en ella, decidió dejar de pensar en ello, por suerte fue sencillo ya que un enorme letrero frente a ella la distrajo.

-Por el 14 de febrero…la academia Myojo servirá pan de melón…relleno de…chocolate… ¡Pan de Melón relleno de chocolate!-grito con entusiasmo corriendo hacia la cafetería y después de comprar unas 10 piezas de pan se dirigió a la oficina de su directora mientras comía, ese sueño le dio la buena idea de hacer una reunión con las chicas de la clase negra, lo cierto es que si las extrañaba y sentía deseos de verlas, así que se dirigió a conseguir el permiso para ello, al igual que en su sueño, llego a la enorme puerta de la dirección y toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-escucha una voz desde el interior.

-Nio! Dijo dándole otro mordisco a su pan de melón, la puerta se abrió dejándola pasar, al igual que en su sueño esta vez era una oficina común y al igual que en su sueño, la directora pregunto

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Meichi-san ¿me permitirías hacer una reunión con las chicas de la clase negra?-pregunto con su voz alegre de siempre.

-Valla, ¿extrañas a tus compañeras? Eso es nuevo-dijo con una ligera risa.

-¡He estado muy aburrida desde que se terminó la clase negra!-se defendió haciendo pucheros mientras daba otro mordisco a su amado pan de melón, haciendo que la directora riera nuevamente, tras meditarlo unos segundos respondió.

-Supongo que está bien mientras ellas no tengan inconvenientes-Nio dio un par de saltos de alegría mientras levantaba una de sus manos-Por cierto Nio-san debes considerar seriamente el comer más sanamente.

-¡El pan de melón es sano!-replico juguetonamente-Sobre todo si esta relleno de chocolate.

-Sí, claro

-Meichi-san dices eso porque nunca has comido uno ¿cierto?-la directora negó con la cabeza y Nio saco uno de sus múltiples panes ofreciéndoselo, la mayor la miro un poco dudosa pero al final acepto, con una sonrisa Nio se dio la vuelta-bueno, es todo, gracias Meichi-san y disfruta tu pan de melón-Nio se dirigió a la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de salir una voz la detuvo. 

-Nio-san

-¿Si?

-Deja de dormirte en clases y ten un buen día-le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual Nio regreso con un muy muy ligero sonrojo, después de eso salió de la oficina y comenzó a enviar mensajes a las demás chicas, mientras tanto la directora se quedó observando el regalo que la pequeña chica le había dado, era algo bastante raro al igual que todo en ella, pero aun así a la directora le gustaba, probablemente nunca sabrían como demostrarlo porque tanto una como la otra eran bastante malas para esas cuestiones sentimentales, pero definitivamente Meichi Yuri sentía algo por Hashiri Nio y viceversa.

**  
Su escritora los trolleeo~ yo se que pensaban que se venía el yuri hard XD bueno es todo espero que les gustara y si no es asi! … llorare uwu bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, les recomiendo preparar pañuelos! Porque será el último y será sobre Hitsugi y Chitaru nuevamente si tienen algo especial que quieran ver díganmelo,**

**Ahora a responder Reviews nwn (por cierto si a alguien le molesta que haga esto díganmelo)  
**  
TENSHINOKIRA**: Lo siento pero ese título es demasiado cursi hasta para mi! XD sabes es curioso que me digas que las cosas cursis me salen naturalmente, ya me había dado cuenta de eso, pero lo cierto es que ODIO las cosas cursis! Jajaja ironias de la vida uwu en respuesta a tu pregunta las parejas que más me agradan empezando porque la 1 es la favorita, serian. 1-ChitaruxHitsugi 2.-IsukexHaruki 3.-SuzuxKouko 4.-SumirekoxMahiru/Shinya 5.-OtoyaxShiena 6.-HaruxTokaku y NioxMeichi están empatadas aquí, eso es todo gracias por tu review.**

rosesagae**: Gracias por el ladrillo! Jajaja sabes todos los capítulos tendrán una secuela no te preocupes, no hago una historia de cada uno porque siento que lo arruinaría, pero honestamente me gustaría mucho continuarlos todos como una historia independiente.**

dannapaola: **Yey! Vivan las parejas secundarias! XD me alegra saber que no solo a mí me gustan.**

Nether Pastrana**: Pues me alegra que después de mucho de no leer te guste mi fic nwn no te preocupes que como ya leíste habrá secuela así que tendrás mucho que leer!**


	7. Te Quiero

**Holaaa, bien este es el último capítulo, con respecto a la secuela tengo la opción de publicarla como una historia nueva o simplemente nuevos capítulos en esta ¿Qué prefieren? Espero su respuesta.  
Tienen listos los pañuelos!? Pues talvez no los usen XD no me quedo tan triste como yo quería, fui buena con ustedes, tenía ideas mucho peores (que aun así publicare después) espero no decepcionar a nadie porque muchos tenían expectativas demasiado grandes sobre este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 7 Te Quiero  
**  
Una pequeña chica de cabello azul y un oso de peluche en sus brazos corría por las calles apresurada, corría y corría, tenía una condición física mala y un sentido de la orientación aun peor, pero esta vez no era importante, había visitado ese lugar tantas veces que el camino ya estaba grabado en su memoria, llego a un enorme edificio aun corriendo entro, un guardia de seguridad la saludo pidiéndole que dejara de correr, no tuvo opción más que obedecer así que solo camino rápidamente, hasta llegar con una recepcionista, la cual la miro un poco sorprendida.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Te perdiste?-pregunto amablemente.

-No, no me perdí-respondió un poco molesta, odiaba que siempre la confundieran con una niña pequeña por su apariencia-Vengo a visitar a alguien.

-Lo siento, pero los niños no pueden entrar sin compañía de un adulto, puedes regresar con uno más…-la recepcionista no termino su pregunta, porque la "niña" saco una identificación y la puso frente a ella, leyó atentamente lo que decía avergonzándose un poco por lo que dijo anteriormente, le tendió una pluma y una enorme libreta-Por favor anota aquí tu nombre, hora de la visita y el nombre de la persona a la que visitas y discúlpame, es que pareces bastante menor.

-Me lo han dicho muchas veces-dijo un poco molesta pero después sonrió e hizo lo que le habían indicado para después devolver la libreta, la recepcionista la examino y busco algo en su computadora.

-Bien, todo está en orden la habitación de Namatame Chitaru es la numero…

-Numero 40, lo se gracias-interrumpió y siguió su camino hasta llegar a una puerta con el numero grabado en ella, suspiro feliz pero un tanto nerviosa y golpeo la puerta un par de veces, espero unos segundos hasta que una enfermera salió de la habitación.

-Hola, Hitsugi-san tan puntual como siempre-le dijo con una sonrisa-ya puedes pasar, no ha tenido mucho progreso por ahora, pero todo está estable tardara un tiempo pero se recuperara poco a poco.

-No importa cuánto tiempo tarde, lo importante es que se recupere.

-Tienes razón, por cierto hoy solo puedes quedarte poco tiempo, necesitamos hacerla unos exámenes a Namatame-san más tarde-después de agradecerle, la enfermera se retiró y Hitsugi entro a la habitación, se quedó mirando a Chitaru la cual se encontraba acostada en esa cama de hospital…todavía, odiaba verla ahí en ese estado, sobre todo porque era culpa suya, de su estúpido veneno, de su estúpida organización de asesinos. Suspiro y se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Chitaru-san-dijo acercando su silla a la cama y sentándose, claro que no obtuvo respuesta de la mayor, ella simplemente dirigió su mirada a la ventana ante eso Kirigaya trato de seguir sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?-pregunto con la voz un tanto quebrada, otra vez, sin respuesta.

-¿Sabes Chitaru-san? Hay una recepcionista nueva y me confundió con una niña, la anterior ya estaba acostumbrada a mí aunque ella también creyó que era una niña la primera vez que me vio todos lo hacen, incluso tú lo hiciste recuerdas ¿Chitaru-san?-nuevamente se quedó sin respuesta, soltó un suspiro triste y bajo la mirada,

A Hitsugi le dolía la indiferencia de Chitaru y le dolía demasiado desde que la peli roja despertó, no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra sabía que se lo tenía merecido pero aun así le era doloroso como lo había dicho una vez, prefería morir a que Chitaru la odiara pero por ahora no podía hacerlo, necesitaba cuidarla hasta que estuviera completamente recuperada por eso iba todos los días sin falta, esperando que en el proceso la perdonara a pesar de no merecerlo, por eso en todas sus visitas trataba de entablar una conversación con ella y no importaba las veces que fuera ignorada lo seguiría haciendo.

Mientras Hitsugi miraba al suelo perdida en sus pensamientos, Chitaru la miro, su rostro se notaba cansado en realidad cada día esa pequeña lucia aun peor, no comprendía la razón por la que iba todos los días a verla siendo que ella trato de matarla, además por mucho que quisiera hacerlo no podría perdonarla, odiaba a Angel Trumpet y Hitsugi era Angel Trumpet se suponía que también debería odiarla pero no podía hacerlo, estaba total y completamente enamorada de ella, pero no podía estarlo, no debía estarlo por eso prefería mantener su distancia de Hitsugi, así tal vez ese amor se desvanecería poco a poco, por desgracia no estaba funcionando.

-¿Pasa algo Chitaru-san?-pregunto esperanzada al sentir su mirada sobre ella pero Chitaru simplemente miro a otro lado, Hitsugi suspiro decepcionada y guardaron silencio el cual fue interrumpido por un sonido específicamente el sonido del móvil de Hitsugi, la cual lo examino y sonrió ligeramente-Hashiri dice que tendremos una reunión aquí en un mes, todas las que estuvimos en la clase negra-Chitaru asintió, algo llamo su atención en el celular de Hitsugi se encontraba un colgante, un pequeño gatito de peluche con cabello azul, igual al de Hitsugi la cual noto que lo estaba mirando.

-Por cierto, te traje un regalo ¿sabes qué día es hoy?-otra vez no obtuvo respuesta-bueno el día no es muy importante en verdad-Hitsugi abrió la cremallera de su oso de peluche y saco un peluche más pequeño, pero este tenía forma de león, con una melena roja y extrañamente tenía una chaqueta negra con bordes dorados.

-Es Chitaru-san-dijo con una pequeña risa-originalmente ese era mío y este seria para ti pero no creo que quieras algo que te recuerde a alguien tan despreciable como yo-con una sonrisa tiste, coloco al león sobre el regazo de Chitaru junto con una hoja doblada entre sus patas, ella solo lo miro y unos segundos después Hitsugi escucho las primeras palabras provenientes de Chitaru en meses.

-Kirigaya…no quiero que vengas más-fue lo único que dijo, los ojos de Hitsugi se abrieron y un par de lágrimas rodaron pero las limpio rápidamente.

-Lo siento no puedo hacer eso Chitaru-san yo seguiré viniendo día tras día, hasta que estés recuperada aunque tú no lo quieras, yo quiero cuidarte, quiero estar a tu lado…te quiero-termino de decir con la voz quebrada, Chitaru decidió no decir nada más, en cuanto a Hitsugi ella simplemente no sabía que decir, pasados unos minutos la enfermera regreso y le pidió a Hitsugi retirarse.

Tras poco más de una hora de exámenes Chitaru se quedó sola en su habitación de nuevo, tomo el regalo que le había dado Hitsugi, ahora estando sola no pudo evitar sonreír, lo cierto es que hubiera preferido al gatito, tomo la hoja y leyó su contenido, al hacerlo no aguanto más, algo dentro de ella se quebró y comenzó a llorar, lloro varias horas hasta quedarse dormida con el regalo de Hitsugi entre sus brazos y apretando en su mano la nota que venía con él.

_Chitaru-san:_

_Sabía que si estábamos juntas  
Nuestro romance solo sería trágico.  
Pero también sé que estando contigo  
Incluso el infierno sería un paraíso._

**Responderé reviews para huir antes de que me maten~**

kali9105: **Las grandes mentes piensan igual dejar a los fans con ganas de hard es divertido XD, pongámonos de acuerdo más seguido, espero no te decepcionara ese capítulo.**

rosesagae: **Dos ladrillos no alcanzan para una casa! Pero gracias XD y pues talvez si haga una historia del primer capítulo o talvez no, no prometo nada! Bien si sangraste peor que Mugi he cumplido mi propósito muajajajaja *se ahoga con su risa malvada***

dannapaola: **Pienso exactamente lo mismo, yey! Parejas secundarias y pues nop XD como puedes ver no las mate, aunque originalmente quería hacerlo.**

Legan Hanazono: **gracias por los 3 reviews XD con uno bastaba pero igual me gusto la idea nwn gracias por los tres me alegra saber que te gustaron todos los que subi en tu ausencia y también gracias por la botella de ketchup (?) pero no cuenta como un tomate! Decidi responder públicamente porque algunos no tienen la opción de MP y me gusta responderle a todos y como ya te dije en Citrus son más crueles espero te gustara el capítulo.**

**Bueno eso sería todo por ahora! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, o en la secuela ustedes díganme si prefieren que siga actualizando aquí o publique de nuevo. Ahora… *huye antes de que la maten***


	8. Reunion

**Hey! Holaaa! tengo un feo bloqueo en este momento DX así que para no dejarlos sin capitulo subo esto, alguien me pidió reunir a las chicas de la clase negra y honestamente tenía ganas de hacerlo, reunirlas sin competencias ni asesinatos creo que se lo merecían, espero no aburrir a nadie DX en cuanto se me valla el bloqueo viene la continuación, que seguirá siendo publicada en este mismo fic ya que no se me ocurre un buen nombre para ponerlo como secuela. En fin espero les guste este capítulo.**

Cepitulo 8 Reunion.

Chitaru abrió los ojos lentamente con un bostezo, estirando su cuerpo un poco en sus brazos se encontraba el regalo que Hitsugi le dio hace un mes, no sucedió ningún cambio después de eso, seguía visitándola diariamente y ella seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, suspiro, oculto su regalo bajo la almohada y se sentó con un poco de esfuerzo en el borde de su cama, movió lentamente sus brazos y piernas, repetidas veces.

-Buenos días Namatame-san veo que despertaste temprano-dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación y acercándose a ella con una sonrisa, la cual la peli roja le devolvió-Incluso ya estás haciendo tus ejercicios de rehabilitación ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?

-Buenos días, al parecer ya casi recupero completamente la movilidad-respondió mientras seguía moviendo sus piernas, la enfermera se acercó y comenzó con su chequeo habitual, tomo su temperatura, su presión sanguínea y demás cosas de rutina.

-Eso es bastante bueno, si sigues así estarás recuperada muy pronto, ¿hoy será tu reunión no es así? Debes estar emocionada las chicas de tu edad necesitan pasar tiempo con sus amigas, te hará bien ver a alguien además de Hitsugi-chan-le dijo con alegría mientras anotaba los datos de su revisión, Chitaru se tensó un poco ante eso no estaba muy segura de que fueran amigas aunque en realidad a ella le agradaban todas las chicas de la clase negra aunque con algunas no hubiera interactuado mucho, nunca tuvo intención de volverse enemiga de alguna de ellas así que su visita en verdad la alegraba, pero le asustaba un poco que algo malo pasar.

-Pues…en verdad si lo estoy…aunque honestamente preferiría verlas en algún otro lugar.

-Imagino que un hospital no es el mejor lugar para su reunión, bien hare algo por ti, por hoy puedes cambiar esa horrible bata de hospital por tu ropa normal-se acercó a un pequeño mueble que había a lado de la cama de Chitaru, tomo algunas cosas que había dentro y se las entrego- Hitsugi-chan la trajo para ti, creo que tienes la suficiente movilidad para cambiarte por tu cuenta, así que me retiro, tus amigas no tardaran en llegar.

Chitaru asintió agradecida, se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a la bata de hospital, pero aun así era muy muy incómoda así que estaba feliz de al fin tener su ropa cómoda de siempre, después de cambiarse su cuerpo se sintió un poco débil así que se recostó de nuevo en su cama, esperando que alguien llegara, después de varios minutos escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo y una chica de cabello castaño entro-Kenmochi me alegra ver que estas bien-le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, miro alrededor y se puso nerviosa al notar que era la primera en llegar-creí que Kirigaya ya estaría aquí, aunque honestamente me alegra que no sea así, por otro lado espero que alguien más llegue pronto no me gustaría que malinterprete las cosas de nuevo.

-Lamento eso…

-No veo porque te disculpas eso no fue tu culpa, aunque no se de donde saco la idea de que yo me estaba enamorando de ti-dijo con un suspiro.

-Sii~ Kirigaya imagina cosas, es bastante obvio que Kenmochi-san está enamorada de Takechi Otoya-ambas chicas miraron a la puerta para ver a una pequeña rubia recargada en el marco de esta sonriendo.

-¡Hashiri! Creo que merecemos algunas explicaciones de tu parte-exigió la castaña un poco molesta.

-Me encantaría responder tus dudas Kenmochi-san pero debo ir por algunas cosas antes de que lleguen las demás-tras decir eso Nio se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Shiena molesta.

-Entonces… ¿Takechi?-pregunto Chitaru con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Honestamente no lo sé, es…es algo complicado-respondió con un suspiro de resignación.

-No soy buena hablando sobre este tipo de cosas pero…si te hace sentir mejor personalmente creo que nadie puede elegir de quien enamorarse.

-Tienes mucha razón-interrumpió nuevamente una voz desde la puerta, ambas miraron de quien se trataba-pero olvidas que cuando finalmente te enamoras de alguien y son felices juntos no te importa si es una buena o mala persona ambas son muy inexpertas en esas cosas, necesitan aprender a dejarse llevar, después de todo no saben qué tan corta o larga será su vida, necesitan aprovecharla.

-Shutou hablas como una mujer mayor-dijo Shiena, Suzu rio ligeramente y se acercó a ellas.

-No es la primera vez que lo escucho, me alegra ver que ambas estén bien-les dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, sentándose en el borde de la cama de Chitaru-Hace tanto que no tenía una charla de chicas me hace sentir nostálgica, pero me alegra.

-¿Una charla de chicas? Demonios creo que llegue en un mal momento-dijo una peli roja con un pocky en su boca, acercándose a ellas mientras con una de sus manos rascaba su cabeza.

-Bueno, Sagae tú también eres una chica-respondió Chitaru sonriendo, mientras Haruki reía.

-Sí, pero ese tipo de cosas siempre me han incomodado, un poco, en fin me da gusto verlas a todas a salvo, no supe que pasó después de que yo fui expulsada

-No paso mucho en realidad-dijo Nio entrando con algunas sillas, detrás de ella venían Tokaku, Haru, Banba y Sumireko con algunas sillas más-Después de que te fuiste Kirigaya enveneno a Kenmochi-san y trato de suicidarse junto con Namatame-san durante la obra, así que fue bastante convincente, Shutou-san perdió, Isuke y Banba hicieron una alianza pero Isuke la traiciono, ambas perdieron, inesperadamente Hanabusa-san perdió, yo tampoco pude matarla, Azuma-san lo intento y tampoco pudo, Haru-chan logro graduarse, inesperadamente todas resultamos vivas de eso-conto rápidamente Nio mientras todas ponían las sillas alrededor de la cama de Chitaru.

-Nio-chan no creo que fuera necesario decir todo eso-dijo Haru con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Tokaku la miraba molesta.

-¿Entonces Azuma-san también intento matarte? Eso no me lo esperaba-hablo interesada Sumireko.

-Lo hice para demostrar que no estaba siendo controlada por ella-dijo Tokaku molesta, mientas se sentaba en una de las sillas y las demás hacían lo mismo, a excepción de Shiena y Suzu que permanecieron sentadas en la cama de Chitaru.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar de esto-dijo Haru un tanto nerviosa, trato de cambiar el tema-veo que solo faltan, Kaminaga-san, Inukai-san y Hitsugi-chan, aunque también falta Takechi-san pero dada su situación imagino que no le es posible venir.

-Kaminaga-san no pudo venir porque está escapando de algunos problemas que tiene, Isuke dijo que vendría si se encontraba de humor y Kirigaya…la verdad me extraña que no esté aquí aun, ella viene diario a visitar a Namatame-san.

-¿Así que siguen juntas después de todo? Eso me alegra-dijo Haru sonriendo, Chitaru miro nerviosa a otro lado, sin saber que decir, guardo silencio unos segundos pensando que responder.

-No exactamente…preferiría no hablar de eso-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, todas notaron lo incomoda que se había puesto así que prefirieron dejar el tema.

-Entonces…te graduaste Haru-chan me alegro por ti-dijo Haruki sonriendo tratando de dejar el tema anterior atrás.

-Corrección, todas nosotras nos graduamos-dijo dejando a todas confundidas, Tokaku le entrego una mochila y Haru saco los diplomas entregándole el suyo a cada una, con excepción de Nio.

-Esto me viene bastante bien ahora podre conseguir un mejor trabajo, gracias Haru-chan.

-No es nada Haruki-san, me alegra que te sea útil.

-Bien, tener uno actual me ayuda bastante, gracias si tienes el de Kouko-chan yo puedo entregárselo en cuanto la vea-dijo Suzu y Haru se lo entrego.

-Oh ¿Kaminaga-san pudo encontrarte?-pregunto Nio, Suzu asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?

-Bueno solo digamos que a Kaminaga-san le gustaba Suzu-dijo Nio con su sonrisa de gato-como a casi todas ustedes les gustaba su compañera de habitación, o mejor dicho a todas ustedes-después de eso todas se sonrojaron, algunas más que otras ninguna sabía exactamente que responder, hasta que escucharon una voz desde la puerta.

-Hey~ ¿cómo que a todas?-Isuke entro y recargo su brazo sobre la cabeza de Nio-a mí no me gusta esa idiota-dijo señalando a Haruki la cual ante ese comentario puso una expresión triste pero después fingió una sonrisa-Nio por favor dime que la razón por la que nos llamaste es para decirnos que la oferta de matar a Haru sigue en pie y no para una tonta reunión.

Tras escuchar eso Tokaku se levantó rápidamente poniendo a Haru detrás de ella.

-Tokaku-san relájate-dijo Haru nerviosa-estoy segura que no es por eso.

-En realidad no, desde que ustedes se fueron tengo que tomar clases normales y es muy aburrido, así que quise verlas para distraerme un poco-explico Nio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Isuke vino por nada? Que aburrido-dijo molesta mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas aun libres, quedando cerca de Mahiru, la cual dio un salto por los nervios, Sumireko noto esto así que la abrazo y tomo mano entrelazando sus dedos, todas se percataron de eso y las miraron dudosas de si debían preguntar o no.

-¿Entonces ustedes dos terminaron juntas?-pregunto Tokaku sin mucha expresión en su voz.  
-¡Tokaku-san! No debes preguntar esas cosas-la regaño Haru.

-¿Y porque no? Todas estaban pensando lo mismo o no? No entiendo porque nadie lo pregunto.

-Bueno Azuma-san algunas cosas no se deben preguntar.

-No tengo problema con esa pregunta, si terminamos juntas-dijo Sumireko mientras abrazaba más a la chica de cabello plateado, la cual se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno eso era bastante obvio, me sorprende que no lo vieran venir-dijo Isuke con un tono de superioridad-Hablando de cosas obvias y parejas tontas, Namatame ¿porque tu loli no ha entrado? Desde antes que yo entrara está afuera-escucharon un ligero grito y después de eso Hitsugi entro, manteniéndose un poco lejos de Chitaru, pero al verla y ver a Shiena tan cerca de ella sintió una punzada de celos, después recordó lo que hizo en Myojo, talvez Chitaru estaría mejor con alguien como ella, suspiro y se acercó un poco.

-¡Hitsugi-chan! ¿Porque no habías entrado?-pregunto Haru mientras le tendía su diploma, Hitsugi lo tomo nerviosamente.

-Gracias, no encontré un buen momento no quería interrumpir su conversación, quiero aprovechar esto para disculparme contigo, lo siento-le dijo para después acercarse a Shiena-tú también discúlpame Kenmochi-san lo que hice no estuvo bien.

-No puedo decir que te perdono del todo pero acepto tus disculpas.

-Ya que lo mencionan yo también quiero disculparme…lo siento Haru-chan, ya sabes por tratar de matarte-dijo Haruki nerviosa.

-También yo-dijeron a la vez Suzu y Mahiru.  
-Y yo!-dijo Nio alegremente.

-Supongo que yo también debo ofrecerte disculpas, lo siento Ichinose-dijo Sumireko con tranquilidad, varias miradas se posaron sobre Isuke.

-Isuke no se arrepiente de nada, no veo porque te debería pedir disculpas.

-Isuke-sama no deberías ser tan tsundere-dijo Haruki riendo.

-¿A quién le estas diciendo tsundere? Idiota adicta a los pockys?-gruño Isuke haciendo que todas las demás rieran.

-No es necesario que se disculpen sé que todas tenían sus motivos para hacerlo, además el mundo está lleno de perdón por lo cual no tengo rencor contra ninguna de ustedes y ustedes tampoco deberían tenerlo contra nadie-dio Haru sonriendo.

-Con que el mundo está lleno de perdón-dijo Chitaru mientras miraba a Hitsugi-una frase bastante interesante Ichinose.

-No veo que tiene de interesante, dices cosas bastante tontas-dijo Isuke desinteresadamente.

Estuvieron un largo rato hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero a ninguna de ellas le molestaba eso, porque aunque algunas de ellas lo negaran esa situación las relajaba, dejar de pensar asesinatos, trabajo, responsabilidades, enfermedades y demás las hacía sentir bien, aunque solo fuera por un rato sentirse como adolescentes normales era bueno para ellas. Un rato después la enfermera encargada de revisar a Chitaru entro a la habitación.

-Lamento molestarlas, pero el tiempo de visita termino hace un rato.

-Entiendo, gracias-le dijo Chitaru con una sonrisa y la enfermera se retiró.

-Eso significa que debemos irnos-dijo Haruki, se levantó y se acercó un poco a Isuke, preguntándole algo que las demás no lograron escuchar.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido…talvez otro juego en la piscina cuando Namatame este recuperada-dijo Suzu sonriendo y comenzaron a retirarse.

-Ichinose, Kenmochi, Shutou necesito hablar con ustedes un segundo, ¿pueden esperar?-pregunto Chitaru, las tres asintieron un poco confundidas y se quedaron un poco más, al igual que Tokaku aunque a esta no se lo hubieran pedido.

** ¿Sobre qué querrá hablar Chitaru? Al que adivine le doy una galleta :D si este capítulo no les gusto lo siento mucho uwu como ya dije tengo bloqueo y fue una petición, en el próximo volvemos a lo de las parejas y esas cosas cursis que a todos ustedes les gustan.**

Respondiendo reviews:

kali9105:** Gracias por la caja de tomates XD porque no es de tu agrado la loli? Aunque si te soy honesta me gustan como pareja pero en el manga me cae un poquito mal uwu pero como ya te lo dije una vez, Chitaru es de ella! Tampoco me gusto hacerla sufrir pero tranquila que pronto la veras feliz Por desgracia y no te preocupes que no creo que nos quemen XD gracias por leer espero te gustara el capitulo.**

Legan Hanazono: **Todos sufrimos con ellas XD hey! ya tienes tus propios fanfics y en ninguno veo juegos de azar y mujerzuelas! Asi que tu argumento es invalido, ok no, te prometo que pronto las hare felices, asi es Hitsugi, dispuesta a todo por amor (hasta de envenenar a Kenmochi) a mi igual me llegan! Incluso he llorado con la mayoría uwu y disculpa lo corto de su capítulo pero pero como ya dije me dio un ligero bloqueo. Un abrazo! Nos leemos luego espero te gustara este capitulo.**

dannapaola:**Ese era mi objetivo XD Y a lo del beso pues mira yo siempre digo que dejen sus peticiones, si me hubieras pedido que se besaran lo hubieran hecho, pero no lo pediste asi que pues no hubo beso muajaja! Mira qué curioso, también me la imagine con esa cara jajaja XD gracias por leer.**

**Es todo por ahora! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, a partir de aquí, serán capítulos por el día blanco (el día que dan regalos por los recibidos en san Valentín en japon) será la segunda parte de Isuke y Haruki creen que Isuke le de un regalo a Haruki? Al que adivine le doy otra galleta!**


	9. Pocky Game

**Se ha ido! El bloqueo se ha ido! Yeeey! Solo puedo decirles que lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el bloqueo no me dejaba, de hecho comencé a escribir esto el día 14 (por eso mis quejas sobre el clima, que si alguien vive en México entenderá) pero bueno al fin pude terminar! Espero les guste el capítulo, quise incluir a la familia de Haruki porque Haruki sin familia no es Haruki (?) espero que no les moleste. Como siempre, disculpen los errores ortográficos y esas cosas. Por cierto leí que son varias las formas de jugar al pocky game pero decidí utilizar la que mejor quedaba.**  
**  
Capítulo 9 Pocky Game**

Esa mañana el clima era bastante frio, pero eso no era problema para cierta chica peli roja que dormía pacíficamente cosa que ninguna otra persona podía hacer en su situación, encima de ella dormía una niña pequeña, otra estaba aferrada a una de sus piernas además sus brazos estaban aprisionados por las manos de un par de niños pequeños idénticos el uno del otro, al igual que todos los días Haruki despertó antes que esos pequeños, en realidad antes que toda su familia, se levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertar a los pequeños que estaban con ella. Después de ponerlos en una posición más cómoda se dirigió a tomar un baño y cambiarse al terminar comenzó a preparar el desayuno para el resto de su familia, mientras lo hacía escucho pasos acercándose a ella.

-Haruki Nee-chan…-dijo una voz un tanto adormilada.

-Buenos días Fuyuka-saludo mientras le revolvía el cabello, la niña se sonrojo un poco ante eso causando que Haruki riera-ayúdame con la mesa por favor, dejare preparado algo para que coman por la tarde, solo tendrás que calentarlo en el microondas.

\- ¿Vas a salir de nuevo?-pregunto un poco confundida, mientras hacia lo que le había pedido, no es que le molestara que su hermana mayor saliera, al contrario le alegraba que se tomara un poco de tiempo para ella misma, libre de cuidarlos a todos y trabajar. Pero Haruki no solía hacerlo casi nunca y ahora eran dos días seguidos los que lo hacía era extraño pero se alegraba por ella.

-Sí, con Isuke-sama-respondió Haruki sonriendo.

\- ¡¿Nee-chan tiene novio?!-grito un niño un tanto más pequeño, acercándose rápidamente a Haruki y abrazándola celosamente.

-Claro que no-le dijo Haruki riendo.

-Por supuesto que no, no seas tonto, Nee-chan tiene novia yo ya la conozco-dijo Fuyuka provocando que un sonrojo invadiera el rostro de Haruki, el niño se quedó pensando por unos segundos confundido después soltó a Haruki y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Oh está bien, pero yo también quiero conocer a tu novia Haruki-Nee-chan.

-Escúchenme ambos, no tengo ese tipo de relación con ella-dijo mientras servía el desayuno y con ayuda de su hermanos llevo los platos hasta el comedor-_Por desgracia_-pensó.

-Pequeños, deberían dejar de meterse en la vida amorosa de su hermana-le dijo una mujer mayor, mientras la ayudaba y se sentaban alrededor de una mesa junto con todos los pequeños.

-Mamá, ni siquiera tengo vida amorosa-dijo Haruki rascando su cabeza con un ligero sonrojo.

\- No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa es normal en una chica de tu edad, además ahora que tienes algunos días libres de trabajo tienes que aprovecharlos-Haruki decidió no decir más no es que le molestara hablar de eso con su madre pero no lo haría enfrente de sus hermanos. Además ¿Qué clase de vida amorosa podría tener? Estaba segura de que Isuke también sentía algo por ella, pero la conocía y no lo iba a admitir o al menos no fácilmente, a pesar de eso tenía esperanza de que algo bueno pasara el día de hoy.

-No llegare tarde, niños recuerden hacer sus tareas y no molesten mucho a mamá-dijo mientras se preparaba para salir.

-Si Nee-chan-respondieron varios de ellos mientras los demás solo asentían.

-Ve con cuidado-dijo su madre dándole un abrazo, Haruki asintió y tras tomar un abrigo salió de su casa. Ese día el clima sí que estaba extraño, el sol salía por un rato después llovía ligeramente y el sol volvía a salir-Espero que este clima no moleste a Isuke-sama-conocía a Isuke sobre todo su temperamento sabía que por esa razón probablemente se molestaría y cancelaria en el último minuto. Tras haber caminado por un rato Haruki llego al mismo parque en el que había visto a Isuke un mes atrás, pero la peli rosa aún no se encontraba ahí, sintió un ruido proveniente de su bolsillo, saco su teléfono para examinarlo.

_Isuke-sama:_

_Harukiii~ no pienso salir hoy, el clima esta horrible igual que tú, así que ven a mi casa._

Haruki se sorprendió al leer lo último, pero después comenzó a reír, recibió un nuevo mensaje el cual contenía algunas indicaciones y una la dirección y se dirigió a casa de Isuke. Tardo un rato en llegar a un edificio de departamentos el cual incluso desde fuera se veía bastante lujoso según lo que podía tenía ocho pisos y ocho balcones, se quedó mirándolo por algunos segundos, hasta que la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ella, corrió hasta la puerta y toco el timbre que Isuke le había indicado en su mensaje, después de algunos segundos la puerta se abrió, entro y subió en el elevador hasta el último piso. Al abrirse las puertas tuvo que caminar por un pasillo un tanto largo hasta toparse con Isuke recargada sobre una puerta contemplando sus propias uñas, al notar la presencia de Haruki miro molesta hacia otro lado.

-¡Llegue Isuke-sama!-le dijo Haruki sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? Y yo que creía que eras un holograma-respondió con sarcasmo mientras abría la puerta. Al entrar Haruki se quedó observando la casa un par de segundos hasta que frente a ellas apareció un hombre de cabello rubio, lucia demasiado joven como para ser el padre de Isuke.

-Valla, esto es nuevo creí que no era enserio cuando dijiste que alguien vendría, Isuke tu nunca has traído amigos a casa, ella debe ser especial-dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia Haruki la cual tomo un tanto dudosa-Inukai Eisuke, mucho gusto.

-Haruki Sag…-no pudo terminar su frase, porque fue interrumpida por Isuke la cual separo sus manos atravesándose entre ellos y señalo a Haruki con desdén.

-Mamá, ella no es especial y tampoco es amiga de Isuke-respondió la peli rosa haciendo pucheros.

-¿Entonces heredaste los mismos gustos que mamá y papá? Bueno en realidad eso no me sorprende, no te preocupes mamá te quiere tal como eres y estoy seguro que papá también-dijo mientras con una sonrisa, revolvía el cabello de Isuke la cual se sonrojo ligeramente, Haruki sabía que Isuke quería a sus padres porque una vez se lo dijo, pero nunca se imaginó ver algo así no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante la escena, cosa que no le agrado a Isuke._  
_  
-¡Idiota deja de burlarte!

-Lo siento, lo siento, no me estoy burlando, es solo que Isuke-sama se ve adorable.

-Me agrada tu no amiga-dijo Eisuke con una sonrisa antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más el teléfono móvil de Eisuke comenzó a sonar, Isuke se molestó un poco ante eso, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación-tengo trabajo que hacer, te traeré un regalo cuando regrese-dijo Eisuke acariciando la cabeza de la peli rosa, para después salir de la casa, dejando a Isuke más molesta aun cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Haruki.

-¿Para que querías ver a Isuke hoy? ¿No se supone que debes estar ocupada con tu trabajo y esas cosas?-pregunto Isuke mientras miraba a Haruki molesta.

-Tengo algunos días libres y extrañaba a Isuke-sama-respondió sonriendo-¿Tu no me extrañaste?

-No-fue lo único que respondió.

-Isuke-sama ¿Por qué estas molesta?-ante esa pregunta la peli rosa la miro confundida-Quiero decir más molesta de lo usual.

-Desde esa tonta clase negra mamá no me deja tomar muchos trabajos de asesinato.

-Bueno, talvez no quiere que algo malo te pase-Haruki tomo la mano de Isuke mientras observaba la cicatriz que Tokaku le había dejado y pasaba sus dedos sobre ella, provocando que la peli rosa se sonrojara ligeramente-en una ocasión me dijiste que en realidad no te gustaba trabajar como asesina, no deberías molestarte tanto, además yo tampoco quiero que algo malo te pase Isuke-sama.

-Idiota, Isuke sabe cuidarse sola-dijo alejando su mano de Haruki, la cual se acercó al rostro de Isuke.

-Lo sé, pero aun así las personas que te quieren temen por tu seguridad y quieren protegerte.

-Isuke no necesita que nadie la proteja-replico alejándose de ella y caminando hacia otro lado, Haruki y la siguió hasta lo que parecía ser una cocina la peli roja la observo atentamente, desde que entro se había dado cuenta que cada mueble y adorno en esa casa lucia caro y elegante, sabía que a Isuke le gustaban ese tipo de cosas y ahora podía comprobarlo.

-_Los gustos de Isuke-sama son algo que yo nunca podría darle-_pensó y soltó un suspiro con tristeza. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta en que momento la peli rosa había sacado una bolsa de plástico que ahora le ofrecía.

-Toma-dijo Isuke mirando hacia otro lado, Haruki tomo la bolsa algo confundida pero al ver su interior sus ojos se iluminaron, estaba llena de cajas de pockys de distintos sabores-Antes de que pienses alguna tontería esto no es un regalo por esa tontería del día blanco, solo es porque no me gusta deberle nada a nadie y mucho menos a ti.

Al escuchar eso una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Haruki, el hecho de que Isuke se molestara en dar esa explicación solo podía significar una cosa, eso sí era un regalo y de ninguna forma iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Abrió una de las cajas de pockys y se llevó uno a la boca comiéndoselo de un par de mordiscos.

-Gracias Isuke-sama justo ayer se me terminaron-dijo sonriendo y acercándose-Isuke-sama ¿Quieres jugar el pocky game?

-¿Que esa tontería?

-Pues, existen distintas formas de jugar, pero en esta ocasión aplicaremos la siguiente-Haruki se acercó más provocando que Isuke retrocediera chocando contra la pared, saco otro pocky de la caja-tienes que morderlo pero sin comerlo por ahora-dijo acercándolo a los labios de Isuke la cual la miro molesta pero lo hizo, Haruki sonrió triunfante ante eso, se acercó más al rostro e Isuke y mordió el otro extremo del pocky.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-pregunto sonrojada y soltando el pocky.

-Tienes que comer al mismo tiempo que yo, quien lo suelte pierde-dijo con su sonrisa de siempre mientras colocaba las palmas de sus manos en la pared para evitar que Isuke tratara de escapar, solo necesitaba algo más para que su plan funcionara por suerte la conocía y sabía que su orgullo era demasiado fuerte-¿Es que tienes miedo Isuke-sama?

-¡Isuke no tiene miedo de nada!-grito y volvió a morder el pocky, cosa que logro hacer que la sonrisa de la peli roja se hiciera más grande, ambas comenzaron a comer pero cuando sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de tocarse Isuke lo soltó.

-Quien rompa el beso pierde-susurro Haruki contra los labios de Isuke y la beso, aunque sabía que probablemente la alejaría o golpearía, pero no paso ninguna de esas cosas al contrario sintió como correspondía a su beso, retiro sus manos de la pared y las coloco en la cintura de Isuke, siguieron besándose durante varios minutos hasta que la falta de aire en sus pulmones las hizo separarse. Ambas estaban sonrojadas y con la respiración algo agitada, se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Isuke pareció reaccionar.

-¡I-idiota! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso?!-grito molesta levantando su puño hacia Haruki pero ella solo lo detuvo y la beso de nuevo, solo que esta vez Isuke se separó rápidamente de ella-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¿Por qué? Me gusta hacerlo y a ti te gusta que lo haga-le dijo sonriendo, provocando que Isuke se sonrojara más-¿Sabes? Desde que estábamos en la clase negra quería hacer esto, también quería decirte algo pero supongo que sabes lo que es.

-Idiota…Isuke te odia-dijo sonrojada mientras tomaba otro pocky y lo llevaba a su boca, Haruki se sonrojo y comenzó a reír.

-Yo también te amo Isuke-sama-dijo sonriendo mientras comía el pocky y volvió a besarla, una y otra y otra vez.

Isuke no era el tipo de persona que expresaría lo que siente con palabras, pero si con acciones y eso era más que suficiente para Haruki.

**Si alguien esperaba algo mas hard…honestamente no sé porque lo esperaba si ya me conocen XD Espero les gustara el capítulo! En especial a una de mis lectoras: **rosesagae **aunque no te pasaste por aquí en los últimos dos capítulos, ojala te gustara ya que llevabas tanto tiempo insistiendo XD Ahora a los reviews**

damydark**: Oh! Lector nuevo! gracias por leer y comentar! Espero te gustara este capítulo.  
**  
Tokaku-Azuma-02: **Tu comentario me aparece en el capítulo 5 XD pero igual gracias, espero te gustara.**

kali9105: **Amm si claro actualizo rápido XD bueno si lo hago cuando el bloqueo no ataca. Tokaku y su sutileza son un amor, Isuke y su tsunderesidad igual. La verdad Hitsugi me cae peor en el manga siento que es mas falsa y en teoría se apuñalo sola .w. Espero te gustara el capítulo. Como siempre gracias por leer y por tu apoyo.  
**  
Legan Hanazono: **Primero que nada ewe! Me dijiste tsundere!? Me has ofendido! *ya sabe que lo es pero odia que se lo digan* Bueno dejemos eso, sobre la pregunta que hice en el cap pasado *guiño guiño* *codazo, codazo* *patada* ok no la patada no, pues no se en que pensabas XD pero te equivocaste, solo acertaste con lo de la declaración (declaración estilo Isuke) aun así me gusto la respuesta asi que *le da una galleta* Enserio? dije que haría una reunión y no te la esperabas? XD Ahora responderé tus breves observaciones, en no tan breves oraciones.**

**1\. Si shiena si le hacía ojitos a Chitaru, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, Shiena lo sabe, Hitsugi lo sabe, Chitaru finge demencia pero a ti y a mí nos gusta el OtoShie así que finjamos que no XD  
2\. Yo si votaría por Nio para presidente XD a Isuke y su tsunderesidad (?) XD ya lo hizo SumiBanba a todos nos da diabetes XD 5. Sip! Exactamente eso adivinaste! *le da otra galleta* Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, debo dormir son las 4 am. El próximo capítulo será de Takechi y Shiena, por cierto talvez el orden no permanezca como los primeros, porque algunas ideas me vienen antes que otras. Ya saben dejen sus ladrillazos, peticiones etc.  
Nos leemos luego!  
**


	10. Segunda Oportunidad

**Hola!** ¡**Al fin pude terminar este capítulo! No tienen idea de lo difícil que fue, tenía muchísimas ideas para este capítulo y me costó decidir cuál usar, además por alguna razón siempre me es complicado terminar los capítulos de estas dos DX no se porque, en fin espero que les guste. Metí un flash back por algunas dudas que algunos lectores tenían, aclaro que ellas no se besaron en el anime ni en el manga pero si en mi mente XD ya lo leerán en el flash back. Por cierto lo de las prisiones que a su vez son manicomios si existen no lo invente, por eso les permiten tener algunas cosas. También la chica que sale hablando con Takechi es un personaje extra con el primer nombre y descripción que se me ocurrió porque necesitaba que Takechi tuviera alguien con quien hablar y por si se lo preguntan hasta donde mi conocimiento llega, araña en japones se pronuncia Kumo por eso el nombre, ahora si. Disculpen los errores nuevamente es muy tarde uwu ya necesito dormir. En fin los dejo con el capítulo.**

Capítulo 10

Un sonido bastante estruendoso retumbo en los oídos de una chica de cabello purpura la cual se movió incomoda en su cama, cubrió su cabeza con su almohada tratando de silenciar ese sonido, claramente sin mucho éxito. Después de varios segundos se dio por vencida, miro molesta el origen del sonido, una especie de megáfono que colgaba en una de las esquinas del techo de su celda, bufo molesta y se sentó en el borde de su cama con un bostezo y froto sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-Tonta alarma ¿no puedes esperar cinco minutos más? Además ¿para qué necesitan que los presos se levanten temprano? Como si tuvieran algo importante que hacer-dijo molesta mientas bostezaba nuevamente.

-Hey~ bella durmiente, creí que te despertarías con un poco más de entusiasmo hoy-dijo una voz desde la celda de a lado, lo cual hizo que centrara su mirada en una de las paredes la cual tenía en su centro una especie de cristal el cual tenía varios agujeros, a través de la cual la miraba una chica que tenía corto cabello negro y ojos purpura. Tras bostezar nuevamente Takechi levanto su mano sonriente y dijo.

-Kaory-chii, holaaa~ ¿Más entusiasmo por qué?

-Por enésima vez olvida el "chií" soy mayor que tú-dijo la chica tratando de sonar molesta cosa que no logro-y enserio necesitas un calendario o algo, hoy es 14 de marzo se supone que hoy viene de visita la chica que gusta ¿no?-al escuchar eso los ojos de Takechi se abrieron con sorpresa e inmediatamente se iluminaron. Miro a su cama su preciado peluche con forma de araña que dicha chica le había dado un mes atrás, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Kumo-chan ¿Escuchaste eso? Tu madre Shiena viene hoy-le pregunto al peluche mirándolo con alegría como si "Kumo" le fuera a responder, cosa que claramente no paso.

-Takechi estás loca.

-No eres la primera en decirme eso, por cierto ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?-Kaory asintió mientras levantaba su pulgar.

-Pero ¿enserio crees que venga?-pregunto haciendo pensar a Takechi, si bien le había pedido a Shiena que fuera ese día no estaba muy segura de que la chica fuera a hacerlo, considerando lo molesta que se puso la última vez.

-La verdad…no lo sé, espero que sí.

Conversaron por algunos minutos hasta que una voz se escuchó desde los megáfonos y las puertas de sus celdas se abrieron automáticamente, ambas salieron de sus celdas y se dirigieron a cumplir con su rutina del día, la cual consistía en un poco de trabajo, algunas terapias, ejercicios de relajación entre otras cosas, talvez algunas personas encontrarían eso extraño considerando que estaban en una prisión, solo que esta no era una prisión común era una especie de prisión-manicomio, que se encargaba de rehabilitar personas a la vez que cumplían con su sentencia, personas con algún desequilibrio mental y que habían cometido un delito, como Takechi.

Algunas horas después y por segunda ocasión Shiena se encontraba en una mesa molesta esperando a pesar de que hace solo algunos minutos que había llegado, se sentía un tanto arrepentida de estar ahí y para colmo Takechi estaba tardando en salir nuevamente y eso la molestaba.

-Takechi Otoya mas te vale no tardar-hablo para sí misma molesta. De pronto sintió unos brazos envolviéndose suavemente alrededor de su cuello, miro hacia arriba encontrando a Otoya sonriéndole alegremente. Shiena no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al verla, volvió su mirada al frente liberándose del abrazo, lo cual entristeció un poco a Takechi.

-Shiena-chan, creí que no vendrías-dijo sentándose frente a ella.

-Puedo irme ahora mismo.

-No te molestes así Shiena-chan lo que trate de decir es que me alegra que vinieras-hablo sinceramente.

-¿Porque tardaste en salir de nuevo?

-¿Eh? Pues la sala de visitas queda un poco alejada de mi celda no pude llegar antes-respondió un poco insegura, pero lo que no sabía es que la chica peli purpura llevaba ya algunos minutos observándola desde lejos, Shiena la miro con desconfianza estuvieron unos segundos en silencio lo cual empezó a molestar a Takechi odiaba quedarse en silencio más si se trataba de un silencio incomodo como el de ahora así que decidió romper el silencio con lo primero que se le vino a la mente-¿Shiena-chan me trajiste algo esta vez?

-No, la última vez te quejaste de todo, no veo porque debería traerte algo-respondió mirándola fríamente.

-Tienes razón…-fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se reprendía mentalmente por haber sacado ese tema de nuevo así que decidió cambiarlo-En fin ¿Cómo estuvo su reunión? ¿La pasaron bien?

-Solo para confirmar ¿Hashiri te dijo cierto?-noto como Takechi tembló ligeramente al escuchar su nombre-Sí, aunque siendo un hospital no tuvimos mucho que hacer

-¿Porque se reunieron en un hospital?

-Bueno Namatame-san, sigue hospitalizada así que no podía ser en otro lado pero fue bastante agradable verlas a todas-al escuchar ese nombre Takechi sintió una punzada de celos.

-Que bien que te divirtieras con ella-Shiena noto que nuevamente algo raro en su voz, algo que no podía identificar ¿Por qué siempre que mencionaba a la peli roja Takechi se comportaba así?

-¿Por qué siempre que hablamos de Namatame te comportas así?-pregunto sin poder contener su curiosidad. Takechi la miro confundida y tras un par de segundos sonrió amargamente.

-Celos…supongo-susurro apenas audiblemente.

-¿Eh?

-Celos-dijo ahora firmemente sin mirarla-la pasas bien con ella, a diferencia de mi es una buena persona supongo que por eso te gusta.

Tanto su voz como su expresión denotaban tristeza Shiena se percató de eso nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera una persona celosa, mucho menos sensible. Noto como Takechi recargo sus brazos sobre la mesa ocultando completamente su rostro en ellos por un instante después levanto la mirada ligeramente y volvió a ocultarla, Shiena no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante eso, ante sus ojos cada vez que hacia cosas tan infantiles era algo molesto pero también lo encontraba bastante adorable.

-Creí que ya había dicho que no me gusta-dijo mientras impulsivamente extendía su mano hacia el cabello purpura de la chica y acariciándolo suavemente. Si el rostro de Takechi no hubiera estado oculto la castaña hubiera notado el ligero sonrojo y la enorme sonrisa que se habían formado en él, después de algunos segundos Shiena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retiro su mano Takechi levanto su rostro un tanto decepcionada.

-¿Y para que querías que viniera? Dijiste que me explicarías algunas cosas.

-Solamente quería verte ¿acaso eso está mal?-respondió Takechi con una sonrisa fingida.

-Bueno ya me viste supongo que ya puedo irme-Shiena trato de levantarse pero Takechi tomo sus manos deteniéndola, bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo mientras pensaba que decir, porque por muy difícil de creer que fuera estaba nerviosa, nerviosa de decir algo que molestara a la castaña y provocara que se fuera. Pensó sus palabras por unos segundos y sin soltar las manos de la castaña hablo por fin.

-¿Sabes? trate de matarte

-¿Eh?

-Trate de matarte, desde la primera noche que estuvimos en Myojo. Te ves tan linda al dormir que no me resistí así que trate de matarte mientras dormías, pero no pude hacerlo, cuando trate de matarte algo dentro de mí se sintió mal, eso nunca me había pasado. La verdad Shiena-chan me moleste mucho contigo por esa razón rompí tus gafas al día siguiente-dijo con un tono bastante serio, aun sosteniendo sus manos sin mirarla, sin embargo Shiena sin mucho éxito trataba de alejar sus manos de las de la peli purpura-Shiena-chan cálmate no te hare nada malo…en cuanto a lo del beso…

_Flash Back_

La puerta de la habitación número 5 se abrió de golpe, seguido de varios gritos incoherentes, seguidos de una Takechi bastante molesta que empezaba a meter todas sus cosas dentro de una maleta.

_-Fallaste, era de suponerse-dijo Shiena sin mirarla, mientras terminaba de prepararse para su habitual día de clases._

-Creí que esto sería más fácil! Ahora me tengo que ir rápido de aquí-suspiro molesta mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

-Bueno eso te pasa por confiarte y actuar sin un buen plan.

-Al menos me divertí, espero tengas suerte-dijo acercándose a ella y extendiendo su mano la cual la castaña tomo con algo de duda.

-Gracias supongo.

-Shiena-chan-hablo con voz alegre pero antes de que pudiera responder algo Takechi la tomo por la cintura y junto sus labios agresivamente, se separó después de algunos segundos y miro a la chica de anteojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción-Nos veremos algún día Shiena-chan-tras decir eso tomo su maleta y salió corriendo dejando a una sonrojada y confundida Shiena.

Fin del Flash Back

-Te bese porque pensé que no iba a verte otra vez y no quería irme sin hacerlo, la verdad me gustas Shiena-chan pero soy mala demostrando lo que siento, nunca lo he hecho en realidad.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo para pedirme que hackee el sistema y te saque de aquí?-pregunto bastante desconfiada, Takechi se levantó acercándose a la silla de la castaña, se arrodillo y levanto un conejo de peluche.

-Es para ti, lo escondí aquí hace un rato y no te pediría eso Shiena-chan, quiero rehabilitarme para poder estar contigo-dijo con un ligero sonrojo el cual sorprendió a la castaña, pero lo que hizo después la sorprendió aún más. Sintió como la chica de ojos turquesa envolvía sus brazos cuidadosamente alrededor de su cintura y dio un suave beso en su frente. Provocando que un sonrojo invadiera su rostro, nunca se hubiera esperado una acción así de parte de ella.

-¿Por q…?

-Shh-interrumpio Takechi suavemente-Calla y disfruta el momento.

Shiena opto por obedecer, se quedaron así algunos segundos hasta que decidió corresponder al abrazo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Takechi la cual soltó una ligera risa ante eso, permanecieron así abrazadas y en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que la castaña decidió hablar.

-Supongo que si haces un esfuerzo por recuperarte yo puedo hacer un esfuerzo también-al escuchar eso Takechi sorprendida se separó ligeramente de ella, noto un claro sonrojo en el rostro de Shiena.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! Prometo que me esforzare Shiena-chan-dijo levantándola en el aire mientras sonreía sin poder contener la emoción-En un tiempo Kumo-chan y yo estaremos contigo.

-¿Kumo-chan?-pregunto Shiena confundía.

-El regalo que me diste, se llama Kumo-chan y tu regalo se llama Usa-chan ahora serán como nuestros hijos así yo no te extrañare y tú a mí tampoco-respondió feliz provocando que Shiena comenzara a reír.

Ahora ambas se sentían más tranquilas y Takechi tenía una buena razón para rehabilitarse y volverse una mejor persona, una persona que pudiera hacer feliz a Shiena y definitivamente lo iba a lograr.

**Necesito sugerencias para el nombre de este capítulo si alguien tiene una es bien recibida. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, algunos capítulos quedan mejor que otros porque maneo mejor las personalidades de algunos personajes que otras y las de Takechi y Shiena me cuestan mucho trabajo! Por cierto si les parece raro el cambio de Takechi lo siento a mí me parece normal, yo creo que las personas pueden cambiar por amor *se golpea por decir esa cursilería* bueno ya ahora a los reviews.**

kali9105: **Comprendo ese sentimiento XD me alegra que gracias al capítulo comenzaras bien tu día. Y por cierto no es que Isuke este ciega, es que su tsunderesidad no lo deja ver lo buena que… digo lo linda que esta Haruki nwn Precisamente por eso meti a la familia de Haruki porque no muchos lo hacen. Yo ya pienso en ellas cuando escucho el Pocky Game XD te acepto el like imaginario jajaja, como siempre muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

Yorusoiyuki: **Así es Isuke pero Haruki la ama así XD gracias por comentar y leer! Espero te guste este capitulo.**

damydark: **Todos necesitamos esos chocolates XD gracias por tu apoyo. Ya sabes que si tienes dudas puedes preguntar.**

Legan Hanazono: **Sabes? Tus comentarios siempre hacen reír y si todos fingimos demencia para proteger a la pobrecita Shiena, si no la podrían volver a envenenar. Y no, no estaban en México pero me quería quejar del clima XD** **Haruki sonrojada es hermosa! Y Fuyuka es un amor gracias al fandom, Si reíste y gritaste he cumplido mi misión como escritora, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo ya se que te encanta esta pareja. Gracias por tu apoyo**

Eso es todo por ahora, como siempre espero sus reviews. quien adivine la siguiente pareja y lo que pasara con ella se gana dos galletas!  
Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	11. Razón

**Holaa, honestamente no tengo nada que decir ni nada con que justificarme por tardar casi un mes en publicar uwu ¡pero volví! Y eso es lo importante :D no se preocupen que como lo dije en el inicio no abandonare este fic nwn así que no se preocupen seguire hasta terminarlo (y ya tengo tres más planeados ¡yey!) bueno, en esta ocasión es turno de Haru y Tokaku. Como saben esta pareja me cuesta pero creo que tuve buen resultado, en fin los dejo con el capítulo. Como siempre disculpen los errores y eso uwu**

Tokaku se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Haru, tal como siempre solía hacerlo, miro a la chica de cabello naranja un par de segundos y no pudo evitar sonreír, el conocer a Haru fue algo que cambio por completo la vida de Tokaku de una buena manera, por supuesto jamás se lo diría. Tras colocarse su ropa deportiva salió de su hogar para hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicio, mientras corría por las calles no dejaba de pensar en lo que cierta chica rubia le había dicho el día anterior. Al parecer existía otra de esas ridículas fechas sobre las cuales Tokaku no sabía.

Algo llamado día blanco.

Según le había dicho Nio en el día blanco tenías que darle un regalo a las personas que te hubieran dado un regalo el día de san Valentín ¡Ese día era aún más ridículo que el anterior!

-_No tiene sentido, si quieres devolver el regalo ¿porque no simplemente lo haces?_-pensó.

Por desgracia sabía que a Haru le encantaban todas esas cosas por muy ridículas y absurdas que fueran y no quería herirla así que debía cumplir con esa tonta tradición.

Mientras corría se topó con una tienda de regalos, se detuvo frente a ella talvez podría encontrar un regalo para Haru, tras dudarlo unos segundos se decidió a entrar. No habían transcurrido ni siquiera cinco minutos desde que Tokaku entro en esa tienda y ya estaba arrepentida de haber entrado, la tienda en si no le molestaba tanto, lo que la molestaba era la conversación de todas las chicas que se encontraban ahí. La tienda estaba llena de chicas de aparentemente su edad, reunidas en grupos y hablando sobre cosas que para la peli azul eran absurdas. Y por si eso fuera poco un grupo de tres chicas la había estado siguiendo desde que entro.

-¿Para quién estas comprando caramelos?-pregunto una de las chicas.

-Es un secreto

-Cuéntanos, recibiste muchos chocolates es difícil saber a quién le devuelves el regalo.

-_¿Caramelos? ¿Chocolates?__**-**_pensó Tokaku confundida por la conversación de las chicas.

-¿Alguna de ustedes se ha preguntado porque regalamos caramelos cuando recibimos chocolates?

-Ya que lo mencionas es algo extraño, pero nunca me lo he cuestionado mucho.

-En realidad no hay mucho que pensar, tan solo hay que hacerlo, en el día de San Valentín recibes chocolates y en el día Blanco devuelves caramelos, así de simple solo háganlo, ahora dense prisa en comprar que ya quiero irme de este lugar.

Eso fue lo último que Tokaku escucho de su conversación después dejo de prestarles atención.

-_Entonces así funciona, pero Haru no me dio chocolate, entonces yo no debería darle algo comprado en esta tienda-_pensó mientras salía de la tienda. Lo que escucho la hizo reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, Haru no le había dado un regalo convencional, había hecho algo especial así que ella probablemente debería hacer lo mismo. Tokaku no era una persona cursi y mucho menos una persona que supiera expresar sus sentimientos correctamente pensaba en algo que pudiera regalarle a la chica de cabello naranja. Algo que tuviera un significado para Haru, algo que le gustara a Haru. Mientras mas lo pensaba menos ideas tenia, llego a la conclusión de que lo más fácil para ambas seria que Haru decidiera su propio regalo.

Al regresar noto que Haru seguía durmiendo, miro la hora y decidió despertarla, la sacudió un poco pero no dio resultado. Por el contrario la chica comenzó a darle mordiscos a una almohada que se encontraba entre sus brazos, un poco desesperada de no conseguir resultado, Tokaku levanto bruscamente las mantas que cubrían a Haru, provocando que esta se incorporara rápidamente asustada, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de la peli azul.

-¡Tokaku-san! No era necesario que me despertaras así-dijo con un bostezo.

-Si lo es, es la única forma en la que te levantas-replico sentándose frente a ella mientras la miraba-Haru… ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto confundiendo a la chica.

-¿Uh?

-Me refiero a esa tontería del día blanco ¿Qué quieres como regalo?-pregunto mientras desviaba la mirada, en el rostro de Haru se dibujó una enorme sonrisa mientras sus ojos se iluminaban, el hecho de que Tokaku le quisiera dar un regalo era algo que no esperaba.

-_Lo que sea que venga de Tokaku-san me haría feliz-_pensó, pero por desgracia sabía que si decía eso probablemente Tokaku terminaría por no darle nada. Así que tras pensarlo unos segundos se le ocurrió la respuesta y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

-Haru quiere pasar el día con Tokaku-san.

-Vivimos juntas, pasas todos los días conmigo-respondió sin expresión alguna. La sonrisa de Haru se hizo aún más grande mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

-No, me refería a que quiero tener una cita con Tokaku-san.

-No-dijo fríamente levantándose de la cama, pero Haru tomo su brazo deteniéndola.

-Pero tú preguntaste que quería y lo que Haru quiere es tener una cita con Tokaku-san-dijo con una expresión y voz tristes. La peli azul la miro, no soportaba ver tristeza aquellos ojos rojizos y mucho menos si ella era la causante de eso. Suspiro con resignación molesta consigo misma por no poder negarse a ninguna petición de la chica.

-Bien-fue lo único que respondió provocando que Haru se lanzara sobre ella abrazándola. Tokaku suspiro nuevamente, este iba a ser un largo día.

Ambas fueron al cine a ver una película, por desgracia para Tokaku resulto ser una película ridículamente cursi, cosa que claramente la aburrió así que termino dormida sobre el hombro de Haru la cual estaba demasiado concentrada en la película para notarlo. Al terminar la chica de cabello naranja la movió suavemente.

-Tokaku-san es hora de despertar-al escuchar su voz la chica de cabello azul se incorporó lentamente, notando que Haru la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? 

-Tokaku-san es adorable cuando duerme-Al escuchar eso Tokaku se molestó.

-La próxima vez elije algo más interesante-dijo más molesta mientras salía rápidamente de la sala de cine.

-¡Tokaku-san espera!

Ahora ambas chicas se encontraban dando un paseo, Haru decidió que quería dar un paseo por el parque y aunque la peli azul no entendía el porqué aun así accedió. Tras un rato de caminar noto que la chica de cabello naranja la estaba mirando.

-¿Qué?

-Tokaku-san… ¿puedo tomar tu mano?-pregunto con nerviosismo.

-No-respondió fríamente. Una mirada de tristeza apareció nuevamente en los ojos de Haru, la peli azul suspiro molesta y extendió su mano hacia Haru, la cual la tomo con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Tokaku-san!-dijo efusivamente, obteniendo una mirada de molestia de parte de la chica de ojos azules. Luego de caminar un rato se cruzaron con un puesto de helados-Tokaku-san comamos helado.

-Cómelo tú, no me gusta el azúcar.

-Pero no puedes saber si te gusta o no hasta probarlo, anda Tokaku-san solo un poco.

-No…-demasiado tarde Haru había salido corriendo y ordenado dos helados.

-Aquí tienes Tokaku-san uno para ti y otro para mí-dijo Haru sonriendo. Tokaku la miro molesta por un par de segundos, después se relajó. Definitivamente no podía oponerse a algo que Haru le pidiera, así que se comió el helado de mala gana-Lo vez no fue tan malo.

-Lo fue.

Tras eso, siguieron caminando por un par de horas hasta que comenzó a anochecer y a Haru se le ocurrió algo.

-Tokaku-san, Tokaku-san vallamos a ver el anochecer juntas-dijo Haru con entusiasmo.

-Estamos en la ciudad no podremos ver mucho.

-Cierto-nuevamente una mirada triste apareció en Haru provocando que Tokaku se sintiera un tanto culpable por eso, estaba comenzando a pensar que Haru si tenía el poder de controlarla, porque si era así definitivamente estaba funcionando. No quería que Haru se deprimiera por una tontería así. No iba a permitir que se deprimiera por una tontería así

-Haru

-Si, Tokaku-s…-Haru no pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpida por un beso de parte de la peli azul, Haru sonrió ligeramente y correspondió al beso. Luego de varios segundos se separaron.

-Después.

-¿Uh?

-Iremos después, a un lugar donde se vean bien-fue lo último que dijo antes de besar de nuevo a Haru.

-A Haru le parece buena idea ¡estoy feliz de haberte conocido Tokaku-san!-dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

_-Yo también lo estoy-_pensó Tokaku mientras correspondía al abrazo. Ambas se sentían felices de estar juntas, porque habían cambiado la vida de la otra para bien. Tokaku ahora tenía una razón para vivir, algo que proteger, algo que amaba. Y por otro lado, Haru ya no tenía que preocuparse de que algo le fuera a pasar y ahora tenía alguien a quien amar y que la amaba, tenía una razón más para sobrevivir. Ambas eran la razón de la otra y sabían que siempre seria así.

**Les daré un consejo…nunca escriban si están teniendo una conversación cursi o podrían terminar con algo así DX este final no debía ser cursi! Pero bueno uwu espero les gustara. Con esto concluyen Haru y Tokaku por cierto nadie adivino que pareja seguía ja! Curiosamente muchos apostaron por SumiBanba en realidad si iba a serlo pero al final no lo fue lo siento!**

**Respondamos reviews~**

kali9105: **Comenzar los cap siempre es dicil uwu** **Bueno siempre he pensado que Otoya seria adorable si omitimos las Tijeras XD es por eso que lo hago y como puedes ver…fallaste! No fue SumiBanba XD lo siento.  
**Nether Pastrana: **Lo siento por la espera nwnU pero me alegra que te gustara, espero este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado.  
**Yorusoiyuki: **pues no no fue SumiBanba XD y aunque hubiera sido asi tus teorías son erróneas ja! Disculpa la tardanza espero te gustara el capítulo.  
**Legan Hanazono: **Otoya adorable, Otoya es vida, Otoya es amor (?) ok no XD bueno lo de los peluches fue porque muchas veces pasa asi XD que bien que te gustara! De hecho tu capítulo de ellas fue lo que me dio la idea para el mío así que es normal que lo recordaras XD NO QUIERO UNIRME A LA FUERZA CURSI! DX nooooo! Por cierto no adivinaste la pareja pero si lo que pasara con esa pareja así que tendrás tu galleta *le da una galleta* espero te gustara el capitulo y perdón por la tardanza.  
**flameMild: **No me odies DX y y no hubo secuela siguió siendo un solo fic pero es prácticamente lo mismo.  
**Tokaku-Azuma-02**: como siempre gracias por leer y seguirme espero este capítulo te gustara nwn.**

**Ya saben dejen sus comentarios sugerencias, ladrillazos, tomatazos y quién adivine la próxima pareja gana una galleta! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (¡será pronto lo juro!) **


	12. Nervios

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¡De verdad lo siento! Disculpen la tardanza no tengo mucho que decir más que lo siento y espero disfruten este capítulo.  
Aclaración, tengo varias teorías sobre como vivía Mahiru antes y después de la clase negra, me quede con esta porque me pareció buena para este fic. Espero no les moleste. En fin los dejo en paz con el capitulo.**

Mahiru despertó un poco más temprano de lo usual y se quedó observando la habitación en la que se encontraba, la habitación que había sido su hogar hasta el día de hoy, cuando escapo de la tortura que había vivido trataron de colocarla en un orfanato, pero debido a su problema de doble personalidad nunca hubo un buen resultado, como última alternativa trataron de colocarla en una casa que servía como albergue para muchos niños huérfanos y en situaciones difíciles al igual que ella. Era un lugar cómodo para Mahiru y Shinya, porque le daban su propio espacio a Mahiru y aceptaban a Shinya.

Muchos se preguntarían ¿Por qué Mahiru vivía en ese lugar? La respuesta era simple, después de la tortura que paso y antes de entrar al negocio de asesinato fue el único lugar en el que encontró calma. Cuando empezó en los asesinatos a pesar de que ella solo quería "reliquias sagradas" Shinya pedía dinero a cambio para poder ayudar a todos los niños que vivian en ese lugar, porque ninguna de las dos quería que experimentaran lo doloroso que era no poder contar con nadie.

-**Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-**murmuro Shinya.****

**-**Si.

En realidad les costaba mucho el abandonar ese lugar, pero era algo que realmente querían hacer. Porque al irse de ese lugar se irían a vivir con Sumireko. Mahiru se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento, después de haberla encontrado, había visitado su casa en varias ocasiones más y habían acordado que hoy se mudaría con ella.  
_  
-¿Esto está bien verdad Shinya?_

_**-Sumireko es buena persona no te preocupes tanto.**_

Dejo una nota diciendo que regresaría a visitarlos, Mahiru odiaba las despedidas, anteriormente había hablado con los niños que vivían ahí y habían acordado no despedirse, de cualquier manera regresaría a visitarlos. Le dio una última mirada a esa casa y se dirigió a su nuevo hogar.

Mientras tanto, Sumireko se encontraba de mejor humor que nunca, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para sus empleados a los cuales les pidió que no agobiaran mucho a su novia en cuanto llegara y que por ese día se mantuvieran a distancia.

Mahiru observo esa enorme casa, aun nerviosa por tener que entrar. A pesar de que ya desde que se habían encontrado ya había visitado algunas veces a la heredera de los Hanabusa, esta vez era diferente, bajo la mirada observando la maleta que llevaba arrastrando. Esta vez no sería una visita, suspiro nerviosa aun sin atreverse aun a tocar el timbre. Hasta que una voz en su cabeza la interrumpió.

_**-Vamos, ya hemos estado aquí**_

_-Si, pero es diferente esta vez._

_**-Bueno si quieres arrepentirte y no vivir con Sumireko podemos regresar ahora mismo.**_

_-¡No! S-solo estoy nerviosa._

-¿Banba-san?-interrumpió una suave voz, la chica peli plateada levanto la mirada para ver a Sumireko frente a ella mirándola un tanto confundida.

-¿C-como supiste que había llegado?

-No lo sabía, a decir verdad salí para esperar el momento en el que llegaras no esperaba que ya estuvieras aquí, pero me alegra que sea así, por favor pasa-La chica peli plateada asintió tímidamente y ambas entraron. Por suerte para Mahiru, tal como Sumireko había indicado los empleados de la mansión Hanabusa se mantuvieron alejados de ellas.

Al llegar a la habitación de Sumireko Mahiru noto que la habitación había sufrido varios cambios, además de tener una cama extra, la cual tenía un par de muñecos de peluche con forma de patitos, también un mueble con una lámpara en forma de patito.

-_**Mahiru, debemos casarnos con esta chica**_-dijo Shinya feliz al ver todas esas cosas, provocando que Mahiru se sonrojara.

-Talvez esto es demasiado pero creí que a Shinya-san le gustaría-dijo Sumireko un tanto avergonzada.

-L-le gusta, gracias.

-Me alegra, ahora ¿Te gustaría que desempaquemos tus pertenencias?

Mahiru dudo un segundo, probablemente eso sería tardado y quería darle algo a la chica de cabello naranja.

-Sí, p-pero t-tengo algo de sed, me gustaría tomar algo.

-Que descortesía de mi parte, tienes toda la razón, no te he ofrecido nada dime ¿Qué te gustaría? Agua, jugo, té.

-Té es-estaría bien.

-De acuerdo entonces, podemos tomar algo de té y después desempacar ¿Te parece bien?-la chica de cabello plateado asintió tímidamente.

Sumireko camino hacia una mesa de té que se encontraba en su habitación, la cual tenía preparada antes de que su novia llegara. Estaba por verter el agua en la tetera pero las manos Mahiru se lo impidieron. Provocando que la chica de cabello naranja la mirara atentamente, cosa que la hizo percatarse de que la cara de su novia estaba completamente roja y que trataba de ocultar sus hermosos ojos morados con su flequillo, mientras sus manos temblaban.

-¿Pasa algo malo Banba-san?-Mahiru respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios, era el día blanco, quería darle un regalo a Sumireko, pero se sentía demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo. Soltó las manos de la peli naranja, la cual la miro un tanto preocupada.

-¿Banba-san?-pregunto mirándola fijamente, cosa que solo la puso más nerviosa.

-_**¿Sabes Mahiru? tienes que decir o hacer algo en algún momento**_

Mahiru asintió levemente, confundiendo un poco a Sumireko.

-Banba-san ¿pasa algo malo?-Mahiru negó con la cabeza y de que Sumireko pudiera preguntar algo más, la chica de cabello plateado se acercó a sus maletas y saco una caja de una de ellas, regreso junto a Sumireko y puso la caja frente a ella, la cual la miro atentamente, la caja estaba perfectamente envuelta en un lindo papel morado y en la cima tenía un moño de color blanco, o al menos parecía un moño, ya que se encontraba mal colocado y en un estado no muy bueno. Cosa hizo que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Sumireko.

-¿Esto es para mí?-pregunto sorprendida, no se esperaba un regalo. Mahiru asintió nerviosamente mientras su sonrojo incrementaba.

La sonrisa de Sumireko se hizo aún más grande y retiro cuidadosamente el papel, descubriendo el contenido de la caja. Era un juego de té, más específicamente un juego de té con dibujos de patitos. También se percató de una nota con dos tipos de caligrafía, la tomo entre sus manos y la leyó atentamente.

_Gracias por todo hasta ahora Hanabusa-san, esperamos te guste el regalo, Shinya lo eligió.  
__**No pienso tomar té al menos que usemos esto.  
**__Te __**Qu**__iero_

Sumireko no pudo evitar soltar una calida risa al terminar de leer la nota, se acercó a la chica de cabello plateado y la envolvió en sus brazos.  
_**  
**_**-**Gracias a ti Banba-san, también te quiero-dijo abrazándola más fuere-corrección las quiero, la chica de cabello plateado sonrió y correspondió al abrazo. De pronto Sumireko sintió como los brazos de su novia se ponían tensos.

-**Más te vale cuidar bien de Mahiru.**

**-**No tienes por qué preocuparte Shinya-san, la cuidare muy bien, por supuesto que a ti también._****_

_**-**_**Yo puedo cuidarme sola-**dijo Shinya molesta.

-Lo sé perfectamente, pero aun así lo hare-Shinya no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, para después sonreír arrogantemente y deslizar sus brazos a la cintura de Sumireko, la cual envolvió sus brazos en su cuello.

**-Eres una buena persona Sumireko, me alegra que Mahiru te conociera.**

**-**Ara ¿solo Mahiru?-no obtuvo respuesta, pero Shinya decía la verdad pues ni ella ni Mahiru hubieran imaginado encontrar una persona con buenos sentimientos y sin malas intenciones hacia ellas, mucho menos alguien que aceptara su problema de personalidad, pero lo habían hecho.

-_Estaremos bien ¿Verdad Shinya?_

_**-Si.**_

**Chan chan chan, he revivido! Ok no, regrese! Y con algo cursiloso disculpen la tardanza tuve un bloqueo con esta historia, pero ya tengo tres fics mas planeados asi que eso es bueno verdad? Uwu  
Ya enserio discúlpenme, espero les gustara el capitulo y prometo que nos veremos muy pronto. Por cierto quiero saber ¿les gustaría otro capitulo de Nio y Meichi? Tengo algo planeado pero seria muy muy muy muy corto, aunque eso podría ser usado en otro fic, ustedes díganme queridos lectores.  
Respondiendo reviews:**

Nether Pastrana: **primero que nada, gracias por gastarte tus datos dejándome comentarios mientas vas camino a la preparatoria XD y bueno según tengo entendido yo sobre el día blanco, se regalan caramelos a cambio de los chocolates recibidos en san valentin, pero también se contestan las confesiones de amor y esas cosas, no lo entiendo del todo bien. En fin gracias por tu review ojala te guste este cap.**

Akumazulcrema: **Me alegra mucho que te gustara, lamentablemente no tengo contemplado hacer más capítulos sobre ellas, este fic casi llega a su fin pero tengo otros planeados donde podrás ver más de ellas. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

TENSHINOKIRA: **¿Por qué soy tan cursi? Ni yo misma lo se QwQ no me gusta serlo, lool soy un caramelo dulce y suave! Ok no XD disculpa por provocarte diabetes con este fic. gracias por leerme arriesgando tu salud! XD **

kali9105: **Lo se soy muy cursi uwu dejare de serlo, nah, ustedes amados lectores aman mis cursilerías y mi falta de lemmon muajajaja, ok no XD espero te gustara este capitulo y perdón por la tardanza XD**

flameMild: **pues fallaste no hay galleta muajajaja XD gracias por leer, disculpa el abandono enserio QwQ lo siento mucho! Prometo dejar de abandonarlos de verdad lo prometo *le da un galleta por ser una mala escritora abandona fans***

kuzunoha: **Me alegra que te guste el fic, honestamente no me gustan las tragedia me hacen llorar muuuucho (enserio, no tienes idea como me pongo) pero tratare de escribir una en un futuro cercano. Y adivinaste! Toma *le da una galleta***

Legan Hanazono**: Usted señor deje de arrastrarme a la fuerza cursi, dejare de hacer cursilerías (nah! Ni yo me creo eso) volviendo a la divagación ****#OtoyaIsEverythin lol XD si si lo es, claro, sin tijeras. Espero te gustara el capitulo.**

rosesagae: **Oh! Has vuelto! *agarra los ladrillos* sabes construiré una casa algún dia con este monton de ladrillos de tu parte XD**

Tokaku-Azuma-02: **Tokaku puede ser un amor si se lo propone, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, espero este igual. Fallaste! No fue Kouko x Suzu muajajaja!**

**Es todo chicos! nos vemos porque es tarde y debo ir a la escuela XD ya sabes sus peticiones, sugerencias, ladrillos, tomates, etc son recibidos con amor. Nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Sentimientos

**Heyy! Holaaa si recuerdan en el capítulo anterior les pregunte si querían otro capítulo de Yuri y Nio y aquí lo tienen, es muy muy corto pero espero les guste, se me ocurrió camino a la escuela XD y a mí me gusto. Si, he estado publicando mucho en estos días pero no se acostumbren XD estoy enferma y es lo único que puedo hacer para no morir de aburrimiento. En fin los dejo leer espero les guste.**

  
Una mujer de cabello castaño con ojos de un inusual color rosa, miraba fijamente un monitor, en el que se podía observar un salón de clases. Fijo su vista en un punto específico, más precisamente en una persona una pequeña rubia que pacíficamente con la cabeza recargada en su escritorio, al notarlo la mujer negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Esa niña…otra vez durmiendo-dijo con un tono de voz cansado, sonrió ligeramente y tomo el teléfono que reposaba en su escritorio.

Nio dormía nuevamente entre clases, cosa que ocurría casi todos los días, pero ¿Quién podía culparla? Esas clases eran sumamente aburridas, por mucho que tratara no podía mantenerse despierta, el timbre que marcaba el término de clases la hizo despertar, bostezo perezosamente y miro la hora. Hora del almuerzo, su característica sonrisa gatuna apareció en su rostro, le encantaba la hora del almuerzo porque significaba que al fin podría comer su amado pan de melón. Así que se dirigió rápidamente hasta a cafetería.

-Hoy es día blanco, de seguro habrá otro pan de melón especial-pensó sonriendo.

Al llegar noto que el vendedor la miraba con nerviosismo, pero decidió no prestarle atención y tan solo pidió su amado pan de melón. Pero esto aumento el nerviosismo del vendedor.

-Hoy no se servirá pan de melón-Nio creyó haber escuchado mal, rogo haber escuchado mal-nos ordenaron no servirlo por hoy. La usual sonrisa de Nio desapareció, cosa extraña para cualquiera que la conociera. Si por muy raro que pareciera y por si alguien no lo había notado la rubia tenía una "ligera" adicción al pan de melón.

-¡¿Cómo!? ¿Por qué no?

-No lo sabemos, hace poco recibimos órdenes de no servirlo hoy, incluso se los llevaron todos.

Nio corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hacia un lugar que ya conocía muy bien, mientras tanto Meichi Yuri sonrió complacida al ver eso, unos segundos después escucho pasos apresurados por el pasillo, seguido de unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante.

-¡Meichi-san! No hay pan de melón ¿Por qué no hay pan de melón?

-Tranquilízate, solamente pedí que me entregaran todos los que servirían hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Como un castigo por no esforzarte en tus clases, las cosas serán así hasta que mejores-Nio no pudo evitar que su rostro tomara una expresión de pánico, la cual se borró inmediatamente al ver la sonrisa que se estaba formando en el rostro de la mujer mayor frente a ella. Nio suspiro aliviada-En realidad son para ti, tómalo como una recompensa por tu buen desempeño en la clase negra anterior. Por supuesto no es la única razón, hablaba enserio con lo de tus clases actuales, tómalo como un incentivo para estudiar.

Nio sonrió, había ciertos momentos en los que Meichi Yuri se comportaba así con ella y lo cierto es que eso le encantaba, la relación que tenían era algo que no mucha gente podía entender, en realidad ni ellas mismas lo entendían, claramente no era de líder y subordinada, tampoco era una relación de familia.

-Pero Meichi-san esto es demasiado incluso para mi ¿Quieres algunos?

Meichi no respondió, solo tomo una de las bolsas y la separo del resto. De alguna manera Nio lograba que hiciera cosas que normalmente no haría.

Si alguna de las dos supiera más sobre sentimientos y emociones probablemente se darían cuenta de que ambas sentían algo por la otra.

**Bueno yo les advertí que era corto, pero publique rápido y eso es bueno :D pero no se emocionen porque siguen Suzu y Kouko, estas dos siempre me hacen escribir de mas, así que no sé cuánto tardare, pero no será más de una semana lo prometo. Algunos de ustedes piden ChitaHitsu, será el último capitulo pero ya está cerca no se desesperen.**

**Ahora como siempre responderé sus reviews:**

Nether Pastrana: Pues hasta donde yo se, si si tiene esa edad por eso me parecio algo razonable, en realidad la mayoría de chicas de la clase negra son bastante jóvenes. El juego de té con dibujos de patitos salio de amm una tienda? XD no lo se. Uf te entiendo as tragedias SumiBanba siempre son terribles QwQ por eso quedo final feliz.

damydark: me alegra que te guste mi trabajo muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero te gustara este capítulo.

kali9105: Me alegra que te gustara, el juego de té de patitos XD fue exactamente para eso, Shinaya no se negara a tomar té nunca más. Bien espero que te gustara este capítulo también.  
Por cierto yo, también extraño los fics de Legan-kun, Legan yo sé que estás leyendo esto ewe no nos dejes abandonadas.

flameMild: ya no me ire (o al menos no tanto tiempo) lo prometo, es curioso lo de la lámpara de pato XD lo puse porque vi una en una tienda jejeje y calma ya pronto vendrá el ChitaHitsu, espero te gustara este capítulo también, gracias por leer y comentar.

Legan Hanazono: He caído en la fuerza cursi? Noooooo! DX rayos ahora ya no podré escapar de ella uwu9 Yeah! Te saque una lagrima de emoción mi misión ha sido cumplida XD a mi Shinya no me engaña se quiere casar para llegar a la luna de miel ok no XD espero te gustara este capítulo.

rosesagae: moe moe kyun? XD alguien ha visto mucho K-ON los bloqueos son horribles DX por suerte ya supere el mío *agarra el ladrillo y el tomate* yey dos regalos XD espero te gustara este capítulo!  
Danna P. Licea: ladrillos why? Why not? Ok no XD Holi! Gracias por leer aunque no siempre dejes review, me alegra que te guste mi cursilería. He aquí un triángulo amoroso MeichixNioxmelónpan ok no XD jeje lo siento no habrá más capítulos pink pocky en esta historia porque ya está por terminar (solo 2 capítulos mas) pero habrá más historias. Seguiré actualizando no te preocupes.

Yorusoiyuki: Me alegra que te guste mi cursilería XD no se por qué pero con tu comentario me imagine un comercial con Mahiru. Lleve su novia 2x1 pasiva de día y activa de noche! Ok ya XD lo siento divague. Tu MeichixYNioxMelónpan ha sido concedido XD espero te gustara *se pone guantes, un gorro y gafas protectoras* estoy lista para la tomatina!

jaydisita.8709: me alegra que te gustara, te prometo hacer más historias de ellas, pronto. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero este capítulo te gustara.

Tokaku-Azuma-02: NioxMeichi concedido! Espero te gustara, que bien que te gustan mis cursilerías XD

**Uff. Muchos comentarios esta ocasión (eso me alegra los amo queridos lectores) los respondo aquí porque se me hace más cómodo que respóndeles por MP, además no todos tienen cuenta espero que no le moleste a nadie.  
En fin me despido, nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Hogar

**Hola amados lectores! Estamos con el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, el ultimo será el ChitaHitsu, ¿saben? tienen suerte, porque en realidad tenía muchos problemas para escribir este capítulo, entonces estaba ociosamente en Facebook y mirando anime cuando de pronto mi internet se puso a fallar horriblemente, así que pude iniciarlo. Oh! si casi lo olvido quiero agradecer a mi novia que me dio la idea de este capitulo, sin ella talvez no estaría terminado XD en fin los dejo leer espero les guste.  
Por cierto en caso de que alguien lo haya olvidado su torpe y lenta escritoria sigue haciendo esto por el día blanco XD jejeje nwnU.**

Suzu dormía tranquilamente en su cama, era de madrugada, pero algo perturbo su sueño, sintió un peso extra sobre su cama y sobre sí misma, abrió asustada los ojos, para encontrase con unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente, Kouko estaba sentada sobre ella, con sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de la chica de cabello azul.

-Disculpa la tardanza-dijo la peli negra acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Suzu, la cual no pudo decir nada porque sus labios fueron sellados por su novia. Suzu se sonrojo ante eso, pese a la visita anterior de Kouko, su declaración y el baño que habían tomado juntas, no se habían besado-Si bien Kouko la beso, pero no se percató de ello ya que estaba durmiendo-así que ese repentino beso la sorprendió. Pero se sorprendió más cuando los labios de Kouko dejaron los suyos para dirigirse a su cuello y se sorprendió aún más cuando sintió las manos de la pelinegra recorriendo su cuerpo.

Suzu se removió en su cama y abrió los ojos, desde la visita anterior de Kouko había tenido ese sueño y otros sueños, todos relacionados con la chica de cabello negro. Miro el calendario que reposaba en un mueble que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, Kouko le dijo que regresaría dentro un mes, hoy era 15 de marzo lo cierto es que Suzu la esperaba el día de ayer. Entendía que la vida de una persona "fugitiva" no podía ser fácil así que no se molestó por eso.

-Ojala regreses pronto Kouko-chan-Susurro, un gruñido proveniente de su estómago interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miro el reloj, era tarde se había despertado un tanto más tarde de lo usual, así que su estómago le exigua alimento. Se levantó, tranquilamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Kouko entro sigilosamente a la casa de su novia, dejo un par de maletas en la sala de estar y se dejó caer sobre el sofá cerrando sus ojos, estaba agotada, había hecho un viaje bastante largo para llegar a tiempo, pero por desgracia no logro llegar el día que deseaba, no pudo llegar para el día blanco.

Escucho pasos acercándose al lugar en el que estaba, no hacía falta mirar para saber quién era. Los pasos se acercaron más hasta que se detuvieron frente a ella, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, estaba demasiado cansada.

Por otro lado Suzu estaba bastante sorprendida, iba camino a la cocina cuando se percató que la peli negra estaba ahí sentada en el sofá. Como no había llegado el día anterior, creyó que tardaría más.

-Kouko-chan no me esperaba que vinieras-fue lo único que Suzu pudo decir al verla ahí.

-Te dije que regresaría en un mes-respondió Kouko sin abrir los ojos.

-Sí, pero no me esperaba que vinieras hoy.

-Tuve un contratiempo que me impidió llegar el día de ayer-Kouko abrió los ojos cuando sintió como Suzu se sentaba a lado de ella apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Entiendo, supongo que todo este asunto de escapar debe ser algo complicado, pero al menos estas aquí y eso es lo importante, estaba comenzando a preocuparme-Kouko no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Suzu.

Pasados unos segundos Kouko cayó dormida, cuando Suzu se dio cuenta de eso soltó una risa, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a la pelinegra la recostó cuidadosamente sobre el sofá, le quito sus gafas para que estuviera más cómoda fue por una manta a su habitación y cubrió con ella a su novia.

-Imagino estas agotada, no sé qué tan largo fue tu viaje por ahora descansa Kouko-chan-susurro acariciando el negro cabello de su novia. Un rugido proveniente de su estómago le recordó lo que iba a hacer antes de que su novia apareciera así que se dirigió a la cocina, comió algo y preparo algo para cuando Kouko despertara.

Al terminar regreso a la sala de estar, para encontrarse con que la pelinegra aún se encontraba profundamente dormida, así que fue a darse un baño y vestirse. Tomo una caja que ocultaba en su armario y bajo de nuevo a la sala de estar. Tal como pensaba Kouko seguía durmiendo, sonrió y se sentó en otro sofá a esperar que la peli negra despertara, lo cual sucedió aproximadamente treinta minutos después.

Kouko abrió sus ojos lentamente, notando que le hacían falta sus gafas, miro alrededor localizando a Suzu sentada leyendo un libro, cuando estuvo completamente despierta, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se incorporó en el sofá y Suzu se percató que había despertado.

-¿Dormiste bien Kouko-chan?-pregunto mientras cerraba su libro.

-Lamento haberme quedado dormida.

-No te preocupes por eso, supongo estabas cansada- Suzu se acercó y le entregó sus gafas.

-No pude llegar el día de ayer porque tuve que hacer una escala en un hospital-explico acomodando sus gafas. Pero el hecho de que tuviera que visitar en un hospital asusto demasiado a la peli azul.

-¿Hospital? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, fui al hospital por ti-Suzu se confundió ante eso, pero no pudo preguntar ya que Kouko se levantó del sofá y saco unos documentos de una de sus maletas entregándoselos a Suzu-encontré alguien que puede tratar tu enfermedad.

Los ojos ámbar de Suzu se abrieron como platos, mientas unas lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kouko de verdad estaba haciendo eso por ella? Aunque eso de seguro sería muy caro, es una enfermedad poco común y hasta donde ella sabía aún no se conocía como tratarla, así que el precio no sería razonable. Se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y su sonrisa se borró.

-Pero Kouko-chan ese tratamiento debe ser sumamente caro, tengo algunas antigüedades que seguro valen mucho pero no creo tener lo suficiente.

-¿Piensas que esas mujeres vestidas de monjas solo me persiguen por haberlas dejado?-pregunto Kouko mientras sacaba montones de billetes y algunas cosas de oro de su maleta-tome lo necesario, deje suficiente para que puedan mantener a los niños que viven ahí pero no lo suficiente para que puedan financiar su entrenamiento.

-Como se esperaba de ti Kouko-chan, tienes todo perfectamente planeado-dijo Suzu dándole un abrazo a la pelinegra-gracias por lo del tratamiento, odiaría dejarte atrás a ti, pero Kouko-chan esto es injusto, era mi turno de darte un regalo, ahora tendrás tres regalos.

-¿Tres? Con uno basta

-No-dijo Suzu rompiendo el abrazo-regalo número uno, necesitas un lugar donde ocultarte yo no quiero que sigas huyendo y arriesgando tu vida, así que te quedaras a vivir aquí conmigo. Piénsalo, nadie te buscara aquí y ya no tendras que huir mas, este sera tu hogar.

-Puede que tengas razón-hogar, Kouko penso en eso, la palabra hogar le gustaba y mucho, ya que nunca habia tenido un hogar verdadero.

-La tengo y no aceptare un no por respuesta-el tono de voz de Suzu era inusualmente serio, así que Kouko no pudo hacer más que asentir, en realidad quería quedarse con ella, así que la propuesta le parecía perfecta-bien regalo número dos.

Suzu tomo la caja que había llevado mientras Kouko dormía y se la entregó a su novia.

-Ahora que dejaste los asesinatos y al fin dejaras de huir vas a necesitar un pasatiempo, ábrela-Kouko obedeció y abrió la caja dentro de la cual se encontraba un estuche, más específicamente un estuche de violín, al abrirlo se encontró con un hermoso violín de color blanco, lo tomo en sus manos y lo miro, estaba en perfectas condiciones pero era muy notorio que era antiguo, aunque las cuerdas eran completamente nuevas-sé que te gusta la música clásica y esto me pareció algo de tu estilo, espero te guste.

-Honestamente, siempre quise aprender a tocar uno, pero no te sirve para ser un asesino así que no me lo permitieron, gracias-Suzu sonrió ante esa confesión, desgraciadamente no conocía mucho sobre los intereses de la pelinegra pero eso le pareció una buena opción-dijiste algo acerca de tres regalos ¿Cuál es el último?

-Necesito que cierres los ojos-Kouko obedeció nuevamente y cerró los ojos, Suzu respiro profundamente y se acero a la peli negra, cerro sus ojos y poso sus labios sobre los de Kouko, la cual se sobre salto ante esta acción, abriendo los ojos de golpe, pero solo durante un segundo, para después cerrarlos y corresponder al beso que le daba su novia.

Había algunas cosas que resolver, como la enfermedad de Suzu y las persecuciones de Kouko, pero la ventaja era que se tenían la una a la otra y sabían que no importaba que se les pusiera enfrente lo podrían afrontar juntas.

**De verdad, sigan mi consejo, no escriban durante o después de una conversación cursi DX odio tanto mis cursilerías, pero ya no puedo dejarlas atrás… ¡fruta vida! En fin espero les gustara el capítulo, disculpen la tardanza pero la maldición del SuzuKouko atacó. Para quien no la conozca la maldición del SuzuKouko consiste en que te cuesta trabajo escribir acerca de ellas pero siempre te hacen escribir de más. En fin a responder reviews.**

Nether Pastrana: XD no te preocupes entiendo que tengas el cerebro seco, respondiendo tu pregunta, no yo no lo hice una chica me pidió permiso para hacerlo. Gracias por leer y comentar espero te gustara este cap.

kali9105: De alguna manera siento raro contestarte aquí XD talvez ya no lo haga. Si Nio supiera más de sentimientos no dejaría revistas porno en las habitaciones y no le pondría un chip de reconocimiento a una botella XD espera esos ya son otros dos fics. Hey! Cumpliré el reto déjame hacer mis cursiladeses (¿?) y hare mi reto no te preocupes. Bueno XD espero te gustara este cap.

Danna P. Licea: Aunque no dejaras reviews lo importante es que ya los dejas! XD Legan-kun me pidió que deje de hacerle presión social porque no actualiza, asi que deja a Legan-kun que por cierto sigue sin actualizar #RightInTheKokoro #RightIntheFandom #Legansientelapresion XD ok ya espero te gustara el capítulo.

Legan Hanazono: Oh! Mira hablando de presión, ok no jejeje lo siento. Volviendo al review yo apoyo lo de darles un zape para que vean que se aman. Bueno estoy siendo buena y publicando no lejanamente no como otras personas ewe #LeganyKalinoactualizan ok ya XD no es presión, solo que asustas al desaparecer tanto tiempo ya no te hare presión social lo juro. Espero te gustara el capitulo y chan chan chaaan ya casi viene el ChitaHitsu!

rosesagae: amo tus ladrillos XD *le da una galleta* espero te gustara el capitulo gracias por leerme.

Tokaku-Azuma-02: ¿Qué aprendimos hoy? Si Nio no obedece quítale su Melón pan muajajajaja XD ok ya XD espero te gustara el capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar.

Es todo por ahora queridos lectores, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo recuerden que es el último! Probablemente tardare porque quiero publicar una historia nueva antes de terminar esta, ya veremos. En fin nos leemos pronto!


	15. Pasado

**Holaaa! Primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza pero estuve ocupada con otros proyectos. Para quienes no los han visto les comento que he subido dos fics nuevos. El primero es una colaboración que hicimos Kali9105, Shin´ya Natsuko Sasaki y yo (si alguno de ustedes no las conoce, bueno no sé qué están esperando para leerlas) en fin, hicimos un one-shot llamado "La desaparición de Sumireko" Y el segundo es un fic mio ChitaHitsu llamado "El tiempo puede ser amable y cruel a la vez" ambos están en mi perfil.**

**Ahora dejando de lado esto XD ha llegado! El capítulo ChitaHitsu que todos esperaban! Hicieron mal en esperar tanto de este capítulo, muchos me dijeron cosas como "espero mucho de ese capítulo" "sé qué harás un buen trabajo" "se ve muy prometedor" y esas cosas sentí presión y no termina de gustarme uwu en fin los dejare leer. Recuerden que es una continuación del capítulo 7 (solo lo menciono, en caso de que alguien lo hubiera olvidado)**

14 de Marzo:

Chitaru se removió en su cama, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de su habitación la hicieron notar que ya estaba amaneciendo, esa noche no había dormido nada, estuvo toda la noche reflexionando, llego a la conclusión de que no tenía el derecho de estar molesta con Hitsugi por cosas del pasado. Y tomo la decisión de arreglar las cosas con ella. Ese día luego de la reunión con las chicas de la clase negra, le sugirieron darle un regalo por el día blanco. Chitaru pensó que era una buena opción, solo que ahora tenía un problema.

No tenía la más mínima idea de que darle.

Cuando todas se fueron Haru le entrego la fotografía que les había tomado antes de la obra, en la que tenían los trajes de Romeo y Julieta, estaba casi segura de que ese regalo le gustaría a Hitsugi, pero no era suficiente. Hace un mes su pequeña le había hecho algo especial, pese a que Chitaru estuviera aparentemente molesta con ella, Hitsugi hizo algo especial solo para ella, así que debería hacer lo mismo.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba en una habitación de hospital sin ningún material a su alrededor, ¿Qué cosa especial podía hacer en esa situación? Una idea llego a su mente. Se incorporó en su cama y presiono un botón para llamar a su enfermera, la cual llego un par de minutos después.

-¿Pasa algo Namatame-san?

-En realidad, quiero pedirte algo.

Algunas horas después Chitaru comenzó a sentirse cansada, oculto lo que estaba haciendo debajo de su almohada y se recostó, inmediatamente después escucho como se abría la puerta de su habitación. Entro en pánico, no había terminado el regalo para Hitsugi ¿ahora que iba a hacer? No se sentía emocionalmente preparada para arreglar las cosas con ella. Estaba dispuesta a resolverlo todo, pero aún no se sentía preparada.

-¿Chitaru-san?-Hitsugi sonaba preocupada y se acercó con cuidado a la cama de la peli roja, la cual fingió estar dormida, con suerte la pequeña se iría y tendría tiempo de terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Pero eso no ocurrió, en cambio sintió la mano de Hitsugi pasar delicadamente por su corto cabello lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de la peli azul posarse sobre su frente, Chitaru estaba segura que probablemente ahora su rostro se encontraría del mismo color que su cabello, pero no podía dejar que Hitsugi se diera cuenta de que se encontraba despierta-Debes estar cansada, me iré temprano por este día descansa Chitaru-san.

Tras decir eso Hitsugi salió de la habitación, pasados varios segundos Chitaru se levantó sin poder contener una ligera sonrisa. Arreglaría las cosas con ella, no importaba lo que hubiera ocurrido en el pasado.

* * *

15 de marzo:

Chitaru se encontraba pacíficamente dormida, había terminado el regalo para Hitsugi un poco tarde y como la noche anterior no pudo conciliar el sueño, se sentía bastante cansada. Sintió como alguien la movía suavemente mientras la llamaba.

-Namatame-san.

El llamado se volvía más claro cada vez, no sentía deseos de abrir los ojos por ahora pero esa voz la llamaba una y otra vez.

-Namatame-san, es hora de despertar- al sentir su sueño perturbado no le quedó otra opción más que abrir sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces hasta que su vista fue completamente clara-Por fin despiertas Namatame-san, es bastante tarde ya casi es hora de que llegue Hitsugi-chan.

Luego de su hacer revisión rutinaria la enfermera se retiró dejando sola a Chitaru. Una vez sola comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Miro el reloj, en unos minutos llegaría Hitsugi…en unos minutos tendría que arreglar las cosas con ella.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose la hizo reaccionar.

-Buen día Chitaru-san-Kirigaya la saludaba sonriendo como siempre. A pesar de que sabía que no obtendría respuesta. O al menos eso creía ella.

-Buen día-los ojos de Hitsugi se abrieron con sorpresa, podría jurar que eso había sido su imaginación, necesitaba comprobarlo.

-¿C-co-como te sientes?-pregunto nerviosa, Chitaru volteo a mirar la ventana para evitar que la pequeña viera su sonrisa. Hitsugi eran tan tierna al tartamudear.

-A decir verdad mejor- una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la sonrisa de la peli azul, al fin su amada Chitaru le estaba hablando de nuevo, camino hacia la cama en la que se encontraba la peli roja y se sentó en una silla a un lado de ella al igual que todos los días.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso Chitaru-san, a propósito, te traje algo.

Hitsugi se puso a buscar algo dentro de su fiel oso de felpa. Saco un par de manzanas y un pequeño cuchillo, comenzó a cortarlas y las coloco sobre una bandeja. Chitaru poso su mirada sobre ella, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo incorrecta que había sido su actitud con Hitsugi, al menos debió escucharla o explicarle que en realidad no estaba enojada, solo confundida. Definitivamente tenía que disculparse. Desvió su mirada de Hitsugi posándola de nuevo en la ventana, mientras pensaba exactamente qué diría.

-Has estado mucho tiempo aquí Chitaru-san, el doctor dijo que pronto podrás hacer el siguiente paso de la rehabilitación, harás ejercicios al aire libre Y el clima es bastante agradable te hará bien salir al fin- la voz de Hitsugi la hizo reaccionar un poco, pero no sabía que responderle- ¿Quieres una manzana?- nuevamente no respondió, pero no porque no quisiera hacerlo si no porque no sabía que decirle.

Hitsugi no puedo evitar deprimirse justo cuando pensó que las cosas estaban mejorando, de nuevo obtenía el silencio de Chitaru. Coloco la bandeja con manzanas en el mueble que reposaba a un lado de la cama de Chitaru y miro a otro lado conteniendo las lágrimas que querían caer por sus ojos. Hasta que sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos rubí posados sobre ella.

-Sabes que no soy buena diciendo este tipo de cosas-Hitsugi estaba por preguntar a que se refería pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar ya que Chitaru le extendió un sobre, Hitsugi lo miro con curiosidad y lo tomo con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la de la peli roja.

Al abrirlo se encontró con la foto que Haru les había tomado y con una carta.

_Kirigaya:_

Lamento haber sido tan dura contigo estos últimos meses, realmente no estaba molesta, solo confundida, mis propios pensamientos me tenían confundida. Durante este tiempo me di cuenta que no tenía el derecho de estar molesta contigo por las cosas de tu pasado, es más importante todo lo que haces en el presente, como todo lo que has hecho por mi desde el momento que desperté aunque mi actitud fuera tan indiferente hacia a ti. Discúlpame si te he hecho sentir mal.  
No puedo decirte que te perdono porque no tengo nada que perdonar. Pero espero que tú me perdones a mí.

Quiero dar el siguiente paso contigo.

_Discúlpame por no escribir más._

_Soy un poco torpe para expresar lo que siento._

Al terminar de leer una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la cual se hizo aún más grande cuando notó lo sonrojada y nerviosa que se encontraba Chitaru, sin poder evitarlo literalmente se lanzó a abrazar a la peli roja sorprendiéndola y provocando que su sonrojo aumentara.

-¿K-kirigaya?

-Chitaru-san yo tampoco tengo nada que perdonarte, lo que paso fue principalmente mi culpa debí decirte la verdad desde un principio.

-Ya te dije que eso no importa-Chitaru le devolvió el abrazo-el pasado ya no importa no es algo que nos deba seguir atormentando, es mejor ver hacia el futuro.

Hitsugi levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de Chitaru, se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos, hasta que la peli roja comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hitsugi.

-Chitaru-san es adorable cuando está nerviosa- Hitsugi no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa así como Chitaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse más.

Volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, no apartaban la vista la una de la otra Hitsugi se acercó muy lentamente hasta rozar los labios de Chitaru.

-K-kirig-g...

-Shh-Hitsugi no dejo que Chitaru se quejara o dijera algo más porque la beso. Aun con la timidez, el nerviosismo y la sorpresa que sentía Chitaru correspondió torpemente al beso de la peli azul. Con ese beso al fin podían dejar todo lo malo que vivieron enterrado en el pasado.

**Honestamente no me termina de convencer este cap uwu pero espero que a ustedes sí. Se suponía que este sería el último capítulo pero habrá uno más, será un epilogo que espero subir antes de que se termine el fin de semana.**

**Ahora a los reviews:**

kali9105:** Hola XD bien te seguire respondiendo para que no mueras. Tu, Legan y yo hemos sufrido la maldición del SuzuKouko eso confirma su existencia XD lol las monjitas ninja jajaja morí con eso. Pensaste que habría hard? Enserio sigues cayendo en ese truco? Jajajaja XD**

Rubius total: ***le da un pañuelo para sus lagrimitas* como ya leíste si habrá epilogo, el arrodillarte funciono XD gracias por leer y comentar espero te gustara este capítulo, pronto vendrán Isuke y Haruki en el epilogo.**

Nether Pastrana: **1.-** **Pues yo no conozco nada malo acerca del 15 de marzo así que solo es coincidencia 2.- Kouko nunca ha usado un violín en el manga pero pensé que era una buena idea incluirlo, fue un invento mío. 3.-El oro no era parte del presupuesto de la escuela, es oro enviado por dios ok no XD como siempre gracias por leer y comentar espero te gustara este capítulo.**

Legan Hanazono:** Lo siento por lo de la presión XD tranquilo por ahora no puedo molestarte porque acabas de publicar. Me alegra que te gustara, ya sabes la maldición del SuzuKouko tiene sus ventajas. Saldré de la fuerza cursi algún día! Aunque ese día no sea hoy! Como siempre, gracias por tu review**

damydark:** Si Kouko es un amor, si tu novia no robo dinero por ti no te ama ok no XD gracias por leerme y comentar, espero te gustara este capítulo nos vemos pronto.**

Yorusoiyuki:** El dolor de espalda por cargar tomates es karma! O si eres como Suzu XD *se limpia el tomate de la cara* señorita es usted diabólica por reírse humillándome con tomates XD pero fue divertido, si lo disfrute a distancia. Nio sin pan de melón no es Nio XD tienes toda la razón y si, Kouko es un amor, si tu novia no roba a la iglesia para curarte no te ama ok no, espero no haberte decepcionado con este ChitaHitsu, gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos en el epilogo!**

kary-chan03:** Hey! Eres la única que le ha dicho kawai a la historia XD jejeje ya está llegando a su final, espero te gustara el capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar.**

Danna P. Licea: **#Legansintiolapresionyactualizo ok ya XD Espero te gustara, pero pues no fue el ultimo, llegara un epilogo. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar!**

**Bien es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el epilogo, ya saben déjenme sus quejas, tomatazos, ladrillazos etc. Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Epilogo

**¡Hola, hola! Sé que dije que subiría esto el fin de semana pero me distraje un poco, he aquí el epilogo.**

**Aclaraciones: Este epilogo ocurre meses después que los otros capítulos (digamos que el tiempo actual en el que estamos) Otra cosa, si alguien lo olvido en uno de mis capítulos Suzu le regala un violín a Kouko, esto jamás paso ni el anime ni el manga pero yo creí que era un buen toque, es un invento mío. Eso sería todo, disfruten la lectura.**

La tenue luz del sol comenzaba a invadir esa hermosa y elegante habitación, provocando que los ojos de Sumireko se abrieran lentamente, luego de parpadear un par de veces se llevó una mano a su boca cubriéndola mientras bostezaba delicadamente. Una vez que se encontraba totalmente despierta se giró para ver a Banba aferrada a su brazo. Con una sonrisa comenzó a acariciar lentamente el cabello plateado de su novia. Pese a que tenía su propia cama, se habían mudado todas las noches Banba terminaba en su cama abrazándola, claro que Sumireko no tenía queja alguna ante eso. Al contrario, le encantaba despertar y que la primer cosa que observara fuera a su Banba.

Cuando la luz del sol ilumino más la habitación Banba se comenzó a remover incomoda en su cama, Sumireko jalo las sabanas y cubrió su cabeza para que la luz no molestara a su novia a la vez que trato de apartar los brazos para poderse levantar pero sintió un suave tirón.

-Quédate un poco más- susurro la peli plateada mientras abrazaba más fuerte a la peli naranja.

Sumireko sonrió y se acostó junto a Banba envolviéndola en sus brazos. Sus deberes podían esperar, después de toda su prioridad era su amada Banba.

* * *

Otoya corrió entusiasmada a la sala de visitas, ese era el día de la visita de Shiena, la iba a visitar al igual que cada semana. En medio de ese horrible lugar la castaña era lo único que le producía alegría verdadera a la peli purpura. Habían acordado tratar de mantener una relación pese que Otoya no podría salir de ahí en varios años, sorpresivamente las cosas estaban resultando bien.

-¡Shiena-chan!- Otoya corrió abrazando a la castaña por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Shiena no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente pero no protesto, no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo, una vez que la peli purpura la soltó ambas se sentaron a conversar un rato.

-Cuando llegue me dijeron que si sigues con buen comportamiento reducirán tu sentencia un par de años- dijo la castaña, Otoya la miro con sorpresa para después sonreír.

-¿Esperaras hasta entonces Shiena-chan?- pregunto mirándola fijamente, Shiena desvió la mirada unos segundos para después mirar a Otoya con una sonrisa.

-Si- Otoya dio un ligero grito de emoción y abrazo fuertemente a la castaña. La vida le había dado esa oportunidad de ser feliz, de dejar los asesinatos en el pasado y por supuesto que no la iba a desperdiciar. 

* * *

Suzu despertó, con el sonido de un violín cosa que podría resultar irritante para algunos a esas horas de la mañana, pero no para ella, desde que le dio ese regalo a Kouko la chica se había vuelto realmente buena. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Al llegar se quedó observando a la pelinegra unos segundos, cuando la chica noto su presencia coloco el instrumento en su caja y se acercó a Suzu.

-Kouko-chan ya eres demasiado buena no es necesario que sigas practicando.

-En realidad es necesario, conseguí un trabajo tocando música en una cafetería- Suzu sonrió y abrazo a su novia, se había sentido preocupada de que al dejar los asesinatos Kouko no tuviera algo en que usar su tiempo se sentía feliz de que su regalo le hubiera gustado y le sirviera como pasatiempo.

-Oh, Kouko-chan eso significa que estarás menos tiempo conmigo.

-Solo un poco, pero tendremos dinero para continuar tu tratamiento- Suzu sonrió, luego de su primer mala experiencia el amor creyó que no lo volvería a encontrar, pero lo hizo, se sentía sumamente afortunada de tener a esa chica que estaba haciendo tanto por ella. 

* * *

El timbre que marcaba la hora de descanso retumbo en los oídos de Nio ya casi no dormía en clases, no desde aquella ocasión en que Meichi Yuri había secuestrado sus amados panes de melón.

Pero hubo algo más que cambio desde esa ocasión.

Luego de comprar su almuerzo se dirigió hacia la oficina de Meichi Yuri, esta vez no golpeo la puerta, simplemente entro y se acercó a la mujer mayor, simplemente camino hasta ella y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

-Buenos días Nio-san-saludo calmadamente mientras tomaba una de las tantas piezas de pan que había comprado la rubia.

-Buenos días Meichi-san-respondió Nio con su habitual sonrisa de gato.

Desde aquella vez, comenzó a almorzar con Meichi. No intercambiaban muchas palabras pero Nio se sentía feliz de poder compartir algo de tiempo con ella. Ambas se sentían felices de compartir tiempo con la otra. Ninguna de las dos tenía experiencia con los sentimientos pero ya lo descubrirían juntas después. 

* * *

Tokaku se encontraba fuera del campus de Myojo, todos los días iba a recoger a Haru cuando las clases terminaban, Haru ahora estaba en la universidad y aunque la peli azul no quería que siguiera estudiando en esa escuela pero no había otra opción, Myojo le había otorgado una beca completa a la chica. Por suerte parecía que el asunto de los asesinatos ya no atormentaría a Haru por un tiempo y aunque así fuera Tokaku estaría ahí, para protegerla.

Alguien se acercó a cubrir los ojos de Tokaku, la chica claramente sabía quién era, noto su presencia desde que se acercaba, pero aun así la dejo seguir con su juego, sabía que eso haría feliz a Haru.

-Haru- fue lo único que dijo la peli azul y Haru retiro sus manos.

-Tokaku-san, Haru tiene deseos de que hagamos algo juntas hoy- la mirada de Haru era nerviosa y suplicante. Tokaku lo pensó un par de segundos o al menos fingió hacerlo, hace tiempo que no se cuestionaba ni negaba a las cosas que quería hacer Haru.

-Está bien- dijo mirando a Haru con una sonrisa apenas visible, Haru dio un salto de emoción y se aferró al brazo de Tokaku mientras caminaban. Su relación con Tokaku podría parecer algo fría a ojos de los demás, pero a ninguna de las dos les importaba eso, pues ambas estaban felices de estar juntas, ambas se sentían afortunadas de haber encontrado a la otra en medio del caos que solía ser su vida. 

* * *

Luego de una fuerte jornada de trabajo Haruki se dirigía al hogar de Isuke. Su madre ya se encontraba perfectamente bien y podía cuidar perfectamente de sus hermanos eso le daba un poco de tiempo libre después del trabajo, tiempo que aprovechaba para estar con su amada peli rosa. Al llegar noto a Isuke esperándola afuera de su departamento.

-¡Isuke-sama!-grito con emoción mientras se acercaba a ella, al escucharla la peli rosa la miro de reojo y entro a su departamento. Haruki apresuro su paso y siguió a Isuke, una vez que la alcanzo la abrazo fuertemente por la espalda- Extrañe tanto a Isuke-sama.

-Estuviste aquí hace unos días

-Pero cada momento que no estoy con Isuke-sama la extraño mucho- Haruki abrazo más fuerte a Isuke la cual se sonrojo notablemente.

-Idiota- Isuke se giró quedando frente a Haruki y plantándole un beso en los labios el cual la peli roja acepto gustosa. Su relación con Isuke era lo mejor que podría pasar en la vida de Haruki esa peli rosa era ahora tan importante en su vida como su familia, ahora era parte de su familia. 

* * *

Hace un par de semanas que Chitaru había podido salir del hospital al fin, ahora vivía en un pequeño departamento que había sido regalo de su mentora. Por desgracia había estado tanto tiempo sin poder mover su cuerpo totalmente que ahora se agotaba con facilidad.

Se encontraba recostada en un sofá con los ojos cerrados, no estaba dormida simplemente descansaba, hasta que sintió un peso colocarse sobre ella. No era necesario abrir sus ojos para saber lo que era pero aun si los abrió, encontrándose con Hitsugi recostada sobre ella.

-Chitaru-san es bastante cómoda- menciono mientras la miraba con una tierna sonrisa, la peli roja le devolvió la sonrisa y pasó sus manos por el cabello de Hitsugi- Amo estar con Chitaru san- dijo dulcemente haciéndola sonrojar.

-Y yo amo estar contigo- una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hitsugi y se acercó para besar a Chitaru. La venganza era cosa del pasado, los asesinatos también, todas las cosas malas que habían hecho o vivido ya no importaban, lo único que ahora les importaba era estar juntas.

Todos tenemos distintas maneras de demostrar amor y también de entenderlo, pero es algo que no podemos hacer solos, necesitamos alguien a quien amar y que nos ame.

**¡Ah! Me siento tan tan tan gay en este momento (gay en el sentido de cursi)  
Bueno ahora si, esta historia ha llegado a su fin, la próxima vez que quiera hacer algo celebrando un día festivo hare un One-shot y no 16 XD En fin, espero que les gustara este epilogo. Esta vez no responderé a sus reviews, pero quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes quienes leyeron y comentaron esta historia, gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo a: *saca una lista * Nether Pastrana, rosesagae, Yorusoiyuki, damydark, Tokaku-Azuma 02, Danna P. Licea, flameMild , TENSHINOKIRA (creo que son todos los lectores regulares o almenos los que yo más recuerdo, si alguien se me paso lo siento) también a los lectores irregulares que solo vi comentar en uno o dos capítulos XD gracias, por ultimo gracias especialmente a Legan Hanozo y kali9105 que comentaron todos y cada uno de mis capítulos y a lorenapineapple que solo se apareció aquí una vez pero fue mi primer review y me dio la bienvenida al fandom.**

**Extrañare escribir esta historia pero no es una despedida recuerden que tengo otro fic en proceso llamado "El tiempo puede ser amable y cruel a la vez"**

**Eso es todo de mi parte! Gracias por todo lectores, los amo :3**


End file.
